The Heroes of Darkness
by adrogoz
Summary: In an alternate world, those connected to darkness are hunted by an empire of Light covering the entire world. But when twelve survivors escape into another universe, can they save it from total destruction? More importantly though, what the heck does a story where each chapter is written by a different writer turn out like?
1. Chapter 1 and Rules of Writing (Adrogoz)

**_So, here's the first chapter of this story again. Why am I reposting this, you may ask?_**

**_Originally, this was going to act as a prelude to Ultimate Crisis in Alternate Earths 2, a story A. Fox was planning to write with thirteen different writers writing segments of it that would somewhat allude to a greater interdimensional struggle going on behind the scenes, while also being an interesting and compelling story in its own right and not simply a trailer for a later story. However, that story never came to pass, and while I had more ideas for it, most of them ended up incorporated into Instruments of Time or The Psychic Jinjuuriki. Or Remnants of Galaxia, which was taken down near the end because I wasn't happy with it._**

**_It's been ages since I started writing this and this chapter (apart from an unfinished part of chapter 2 that shall never be seen) is all that was written for it. Since its original purpose is a little redundant, I decided to make something of it now more than 2 years after this first chapter. But I'd probably be better off focusing on finishing "Instruments of Time" and maybe writing "The Substitute Soul Reaper and The Psychic Jinjuuriki" (Book 2 of the Psychic Jinjuuriki saga) before dealing with any of this and though I had a whole story planned out for this, I just came up with a better idea..._**

**_I'm going to pick up on the spirit of the story this was supposed to precede in an different way entirely. Not having whole seperate stories written by different writers kind of in the same multiverse. I plan to have each chapter written by a different writer._**

**_I can't promise it'll be great. But I am curious to the result of this. If you want to write a chapter, either PM me or ask in a review (details at the end of this chapter). I will **_beta-read any submitted chapters for spelling and grammar, and I'll _**ask a few friends as well to add to it a bit. I'll also write the FINAL chapter (whenever that comes around) myself. I think me from two years ago and me from however far in the future I write the last chapter count as different enough writer, but you can say what you will on that topic._**

The small band of people walked silently through the dark forest. No more than twelve of them had escaped when The Kingdom had found their headquarters.

The Kingdom. That was what they called the empire that covered almost the entire world. An empire of light, free from darkness.

It was indeed free from darkness, if only because anything connected with darkness was hunted down by the Kingdom's Agents of the Dawn. It didn't matter what they had done, or what they intended to do with  
>their power, the Agents would eradicate them nonetheless.<br>The demons were near extinction, only a few of them hidden away in some far-off corner of what had once been Demon world. The Hollows achieved a similar fate after their last resistance against The Kingdom, led by Baraggan Louisenbairn, had been crushed. The Heartless were no more and the Makuta had been betrayed by their leader, Teridax.

And now the Night Brotherhood, a mix-and-match group of dark survivors, had been all but destroyed as well.  
>"So where are we going?" asked one of the group at last.<br>His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He had been hunted by the Agents because a powerful demon known as the Nine-tailed Fox, or Kyuubi, had been sealed inside him. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and wore a long orange coat with black flames along the bottom edge.  
>"Where can we go?" asked a red and black metallic figure solemnly.<br>"The Kingdom destroyed the only refuge dark beings had left".  
>"Maybe so, Tahu", said a teenage boy with long red hair. "But if what Antroz told us is true, then there may still be hope".<br>"Mind telling us what he told you, Kurama?" asked Riku, another boy around a year older than Naruto. He had long silver hair (though not as long as Kurama's), and on his back was a weapon resembling a dark bat wing with a white birdlike wing attached near the tip; the legendary Keyblade known as Way to the Dawn. Beside him was a large black horned creature. This was a Houndoom, one of the last surviving Dark-type Pokémon.  
>"Everyone, quiet down", whispered Shikamaru, another boy of around Naruto's age with black hair tied back in a spiky ponytail. His clan had been targettes by the Agents of the Dawn because they used<br>techniques that utilised Shadow. "We can't let them hear us".  
>But it appeared that Shikamaru's warning came too late, for as they reached an arch made of strange black stone with the number 617 carved into the keystone, a creature leapt through the trees and landed in front of them..<br>Riku frowned, reaching for his weapon. This creature was the dreaded White Lucario, the most skilled warrior of the Agents of the Dawn. The one who had led the assault on Hueco Mundo, brought the Kingdom the heads of no less than seven Makuta and defeated the mighty Legendary Dark Pokémon Darkrai. It resembled a normal Lucario, except its fur  
>was slivery-white instead of blue.<br>"Me and Houndoom will hold this guy. You run on, I'll catch up", said Riku. "Houndoom, use Fire Fang!"  
>The pitch-black Pokémon nodded, and ran towards the Lucario, its mouth blazing with flames, but the Lucario hit it with a single palm attack that sent Houndoom flying back, knocked unconscious by the simple attack.<br>_'He's as strong as the rumours say'_, thought Riku.  
>"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" said Shikamaru, his shadow latching onto the shadow of the White Lucario. Tahu ran towards the trapped SteelFighting Pokémon, attempting to slash at him with his swords, but a  
>bladed staff blocked his attack.<br>"Not you too", he said, looking at the golden-armoured white Toa in front of him.  
>"Why do you continue to flee from justice, corrupted Toa?" asked Takanuva.<br>"You call what you do justice?" cried a voice from behind Tahu.  
>Naruto ran towards Takanuva, a ball of swirling blue energy in one hand. "Take this! RASENGAN!"<br>But Naruto never reached the Toa of Light before the White Lucario appeared in front of him and attempted to deliver a Force Palm to his chest. Fortunately for him, Riku appeared in the way and blocked the attack with his Keyblade. Though the majority of the attack was blocked, Riku and Naruto were still knocked back a few steps and, to Riku's disbelief, his Keyblade snapped in two before his eyes.  
>"How did he get out of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu?" asked Naruto.<br>"There are more pressing matters", said Meta Knight, a small round blue creature with a round metal mask resembling the front of a knight's helmet. He also wore a purple cloak and carried a gold sword  
>in one of his gloved hands. "The Agents are moving in all around us.<br>If we can't get out of here, we shall be wiped out".  
>He turned to Kurama. "Is the Door ready yet?" he asked.<br>"Door? What Door?" asked Naruto, as ivy and vines started to grow up the sides of the arch.  
>"Antroz managed to uncover an ancient stone tablet that speaks of something called a Universe Door", said Metaknight. "It is said that on the other side is another universe".<br>"Whatever that gate leads to, you shall not see it!" said Takanuva angrily. "Either the Kingdom will enlighten those on the other side, or the gate will be destroyed!"  
>Ganondorf handed Kurama a stone tablet which he slotted into an indent in the ground in front of the arch. Inmmediately, the view of the forest beyond the portal distorted slightly.<br>"Come on!" said Riku, grabbing Naruto and pulling him through the arch, followed by Shikamaru, Kurama, Houndoom, Meta Knight, Tahu and the others. Ganondorf was the last to go through the arch, smashing it  
>after he was through it with a glowing purple fist.<br>But as the portal collapsed, the White Lucario managed to grab hold of him and hit him with a blast of Aura.  
>"Ganondorf, are you alright?" asked Meta Knight as the survivors emerged in a similar forest to the one they had been in. In fact, aside from the lack of Agents of the Dawn, this forest appeared identical to the one they had just left.<br>"I'm fine", said Ganondorf, getting up after having been knocked off his feet by White Lucario's Aura Flash.  
>"Uh, guys?" said Riku, holding the keystone of the ruined arch "Take a look at this".<br>Everyone looked at the stone to see a different number carved into its surface.  
>"Why does it say 603 now?" asked Naruto.<p>

**_So what am I looking for in new chapters? Basically anything you want to put in. Introduce any characters you enjoy, as **_canon versions or _**alternate versions (we've got a couple of them already in this chapter). As long as it can be rated T and has some continuity with what's already happened, anything goes. If I get a lot of potential chapter writers stepping forward, I'll take a look at a few potential new chapters and choose my favourite. _****_I have no idea how long it'll be before I get a chapter back, but s**_tay tuned. _**_**


	2. Chapter 2 (zachary techman)

**_Chapter 2 is courtesy of zachary,techman_**

_**In this chapter we get to see the first light empire meeting. Whom are the rest of these villains though? Note italics equals White Lucario talking telepathically to the group.**_

With a cold look in his eye, the white Lucario tried to shoot a blast through the portal to hold it open a little longer. "_It is no use, I can't get it to open back up. "It's ok we will get them later, besides we have people whom also have a way to get things done_. "Sora, get this dimensional stone going." instructed the Toa of Light. "Ok I'll see what I can do." answered a Keyblade-wielding teen. He had spiky brown hair and wore a white outfit with some yellow straps and details

With some concentration, Sora tried to unlock the stone with the Keyblade, but for some reason it would not work. "It won't work, can't unlock it." said the keyblade wielder, crestfallen.

Suddenly the white Lucario lost focus as he got a message from one of the higher up members. _Understood: we will be there when we can_.

"_Siegfried wants to see us_" said the Aura Pokemon.

"OK" answered the Toa of Light. With a flash, he and his comrades disappeared in a flash of white light, to reappear at the meeting place of the empire of light. The place was a room that reflected all the things that made the light much better then the darkness. In fact there was no darkness to be seen what so ever. A white Espeon hovered across the room on its psychic power, passing out drinks to the personnel at the gathering. When everyone was ready, the commander of the empire himself addressed the gathering.

"We have gathered here to discuss a few things. A few minutes ago 9 people slipped from our grasp. Now they are in another dimension. You Takanuva, have failed me"

"I did nothing of the sort, the Gerudo man stopped me from getting to those corrupted people!" the Toa exclaimed.

"This is your last chance, bring me the knight in the cape dead or alive." said the commander, "Or you will be executed". The toa of light gulped. "Ok will do", he said. "You can be best assured none of them will get out alive".

_**What's Takanuva planning? Will our heroes of darkness find more people to help them, and who the heck is the leader of this group anyway? All this and more (hopefully if someone else picks up where I left off) in chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Glumshanks)

_**This latest chapter is brought to you by Glumshanks**_

White Lucario,after the meeting,decided to do one more thing:question their prisoner.

The prisoner was tall, thin, and extremely pale, with red eyes and spiky red hair. He has an oval-shaped face, a pointed nose, a widow's peak, and thick, black eyebrows. He is in his teens and dresses in a "Gothic/Punk Rock" style, wearing a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. He was wearing a pair of yellow spiral goggles. He has black marks under his eyes. His name was Jack Spicer,a member of the evil Heylin.

"I'm telling you! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY WENT!" Jack shouted,still trying to escape his chains. White Lucario growled.

'Give it up. There's no way to escape.' The Pokemon growled via telepathy.

Jack sighed and sat down. He was starting to believe the Pokemon.

However,A roar is heard as a spiked shell spins into White Lucario. It is revealed to be Bowser,The King of Darklands and Koopas! Bowser is a huge, burly, green-shelled Koopa with spikes, horns, and hair. His bushy eyebrows and mane are fittingly a bright, fiery red-orange and has bright red eyes. He sports two small horns, many spikes on his shell (similar to a Spiny) with brown-orange spike-rings, as well as along his tail (minus the spike-rings). He wears several spiked collars around his neck and arms. He has three claws on each of his massive feet, which support his impressive girth. He has three claw-tipped fingers and a thumb on each hand, and his arms are noticeably burly, indicating his vast physical strength. While his face and his shell are green, his underbelly and snout are flesh-colored and his tail and limbs are an orange-tinged yellow

While White Lucario was down,Bowser freed Jack.

"I'm free! SWEET!" Jack exclaimed happily.

"Yeah,yeah,you're free! Now let's get out of here!" Exclaimed Bowser. With a nod,Jack ran off,Bowser right behind him. White Lucario noticed the prisoner and his savior were gone a few minutes later,Causing him to curse under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter comes to you courtesy of . (Since his previous chapter was relatively short, I'll allow another one)**_

When Jack materialized he found he was on a ship that was called the USS enterprise. That was the good news, the bad news was that Bowser couldn't materialize due to his size.

_Reversing mirror,_ he whispered, pointing the Shingonwoo at Bowser, then he searched through his stolen materials for one of the other woo.

"Hmm, let's see, fountain of youth, yang yo-yo, yin yo-yo, sands of time... ah here we go, just what I need. Changing-chop-sticks", jack whispered, and Bowser shrunk just enough to fit through the beam, and thus the king of koopas was stable.

The warp operator smiled at the two people. "You looked like you could use a hand with White Lucario". Bowser grunted in response and Jack nodded. "By the way my name is Mi O'Brien, Captain Picard and his ally's would like to speak with you.

"Sure", jack pointed the changing chop-sticks at the warp platform, enlarging it so Bowser could get a running start, then leap off the platform, the king of koopas then joined jack and O'Brien as they headed for the bridge.

* * *

><p>"You really think this is a good idea, letting them on your ship?" asked a green humanoid.<p>

Picard frowned as he took a sip of his tea.. "Piccolo, we will need all the help we can get, especially since the empire has recruited enough powerful people to wipe out the rest of the galaxy. After all you saw what they did to Namek. Had goku not saved you, your race would have been eradicated".

Piccolo closed his eyes and sighed. "I just wish there were still a way to save what was left of Namek".

Picard smiled at the namekean warrior. "We'll find a way my friend, one way or the other"

* * *

><p>In ten-forward a group of 4 people were talking with one another.<p>

"So ash how have your dealings with gathering people gone?"

"Not so well Oliver, and worse I think the deadites have returned"

Green arrow nodded. "So those things don't die?"

"Not really, and what's worse I seem to have lost the necronomican to seal them away inside".

"It's a good thing we have a ally that can rival that of the white Lucario".

"Agreed, our Lucario should be more than a challenge against the white Lucario".

Aeon smiled. "Don't let him hear you both say that or he will get a big head".

Lucario gave Aeon a mach glare before smiling, causing the others to laugh. Aeon's communicator was ringing then as picard sent him a message.

"There are new people aboard, Picard would like us to come to the bridge and get to know them". The remaining 3 stood up then began following Aeon out of ten-forward.

* * *

><p>When Jack and bowser got to the bridge, a whole group of people were there to greet them. After shaking hands with everyone they were all assigned jobs except for the two new arrivals.<p>

The captain turned to his friends of sorts. "Spicer, Koopa, you are to shadow my allies, Kalcos, Piccolo, Wiliams, Lucario, and Green arrow. Find a way into the empires base through any means possible, I'll offer any help I can give you".

Piccolo smiled, a idea coming to him. "I can call Zero, Ryu, Taskmaster, and Larten, and if he still exists, the darker half of Sora. If I am correct, Meta Knight is helping a different group of heroes, the rest of your crew on the enterprise can track them to beam aboard".

Piccolo waited for the captains conformation of the plan. "Make it so. Chief o'brien, 6 to beam to the surface".

"I'm locked on to them captain. Energize".

In a flash, the six beings were gone.

_**So with Chapter 2 out of the way, we have a lot of additional characters introduced. An alliance is building within the Kingdom of Light's world, and another has escaped to another...**_

_**For followers of my other works, I can say that Instruments, Let the Game Begin and Marvel vs Jump (finally!) will have updates coming soon, but the updates will slow considerably after that owing to my being back at university**_


	5. Chapter 5 (A Fox)

_**Today's chapter is by A. Fox, and he's here to finish the author's note as well. Enjoy **___

_(Good evening, I'm writing the new chapter this time…my name is A. Fox, whom adrogoz mentioned in the first chapter. He asked me if I could write a chapter for this story and after I figured out a great idea, I decided to influence it…you may want to invest in some good insurance, because I'm about to blow you all away with utter chaos!)_

Deep underneath the Atlantic Ocean of another universe was the underwater city of Rapture, originally a massive underwater city made prosperous by its ultra-rich citizens, then turned into a nightmarish Hellhole populated by homicidal, genetically altered maniacs…and now turned into a renovated, massive fortress home to a dangerous, Multiverse traveling vigilante with a penchant for chaos and being a bit of a perv known as…The Snake.  
>Initially an ordinary human from a world very much like ours, he (and another human named Alex Foix) were warped into a universe where Bioshock was real, despite being strangers the two of them worked together to fend off the waves upon waves of insane Splicers, ending up getting the loyalty of a few barely sane ones in the process.<br>But by the time they'd finally found a way out via a portal creating machine found in the laboratories of Yi Suchong, the two had evolved into a pair of badasses, even without the use of Plasmids (though there were a few Tonics used), and while Alex used the machine to head home and go back to writing, the other human began to call himself The Snake and decided to become a vigilante known as The Snake.  
>Using the machine he and his Splicers went to other universes, gathering up a gang of followers from various universes, which included Colonel Shake, Johnny Beyond, The Warriors, Ladd Russo (not all of these vigilantes were heroes after all, some of them were more like mercenaries), Cupid (who decided to try and 'Make Green Arrow jealous'), the crew from Sealab 2021, and Rorschach. At this time his army spawns over about a thousand members from varying stories and universes, and while most its members live offworld, there's plenty of members living in Rapture at the moment.<br>The Snake was currently in what used to be Andrew Ryan's office, now turned into his apartment. He was currently listening to the Cherry Popping Daddies' hit "Zoot Suit Riot" and dancing to himself as he tried to think of where to try and get a date this night, when his horny meditation was interrupted by the bursting in of Monkey D. Luffy…as portrayed in None Piece.  
>The rubber based pirate burst right in through the door, knocking it down for what must have been the umpteenth time "What the Hell was a door doing here?!"<br>"To keep me by myself while I think you fool" The snake grumbled as he turned the music off "I'm not really upset, but why the Hell can't you knock first? I could have been masterubating."  
>"I don't give a damn! I just came here to tell you that the rhyming weirdo wants to see you."<br>"Johnny Beyond? What's he want now?"  
>"I haven't the faintest idea, because I was trying to smoke a cigar with my nose and wasn't paying attention. But I think the weirdy said something about finding a new universe."<br>"Hmm, now that does interest me. What do we know about it?"  
>"He doesn't know shit!"<br>"Nothing?...Rubberman I think you've just piqued my interest. Just let me gather up some of the guys and we can do our own exploration…"

~

At a clear garden somewhere in the universe of the Empire of Light, a portal opened up and out came a gaggle of characters much weirder than anything you're going to find at Comiccon (circa 1963) walked right out of it.  
>The Snake was there, wearing a black zoot suit that looked like he bought it off of Cab Calloway, Luffy was there as well.<br>The others included Ladd Russo himself, wearing a brown jacket and trousers, picking his nose as he slung a shotgun over his shoulder.  
>Johnny Beyond, the mystic beatnik adjusted his glasses as he looked around at the park "Good gravy Davey! Like, someone's got some dedicated gardeners, man."<br>"Nobody cares you stupid hippy!" Growled out a large, talking milkshake with a patch over one eye and spiky shoulderpads. This was Colonel Shake, an alternate version of Master Shake from Aqua Teen Hunger Force…and on his universe he was somewhat nicer and actually a competent badass.  
>"I gotta tell ya, I'm gonna be pissed if we can't find some good burgers" chuckled the biggest dude there, a truly humungous, musclebound man with a huge minigun named Montanna. Member of an organization of Peacekeepers from an alternate universe where almost all the stars had gone out…not that it dampened his chirper demeanor, especially since The Snake helped him and the remainder of the survivors find a new universe to call home.<br>"Alright gents, our goal here is to assess this new world and see what problems they have.  
>"Now why do we do this?"<br>Johnny Beyond spoke up "To, like save the world man."  
>Everyone else had the more accurate response.<br>"To see who we can kill."  
>"You bet your ass!" The Snake howled "So let's move forward men!"<br>Which they proceeded to do, beginning to stomp around and walk so loudly, the park's vistors began to flee in a panic, believing they were being invaded by an army.

~

"Who the Hell're they?"  
>"Dimensional invaders for my money…at least three of them are darkness oriented."<br>"I take it that means we're going active?"  
>"Of course…terminate the Dark ones with extreme prejudice."<p>

~

The group of six had made it to the edge of the park…and were exposed to the blinding light generated by the reflections of the completely white buildings.  
>"Son of a bitch!" The Snake yelled "Everyone get out the sunglasses!"<br>And after the distribution of the Aviator sunglasses occurred, they continued on.  
>"Good lord this place disgusts me" Shake grumbled "Who the fuck uses this much white?"<br>"Maybe we're in a place of color blind dudes" Montanna added.  
>"Nah, if that was true it'd look like a Jackson Pollock painting on acid" Snake objected.<br>"What I gotta know is what kinda losers'd actually live in this kinda joint" Ladd Russo muttered "They gotta be some kinda peace loving freaks who ain't ever gonna think they'll die."  
>A wild grin spread up on his face "I can't wait to meet 'em! I gotta show them my shotgun and what the fuck it's supposed to do" he menacingly chuckled as he pumped it.<br>"Easy there Rambo" Snake growled "No attacking innocents, remember?"  
>"But it's so fun to watch jackasses who thought they were never gonna die when I pull the trigger you-"<br>"HOLD IT!"  
>The six of us suddenly looked up at a large, white, oval shaped pod that was hovering overhead and about to lower towards them.<br>The gang was about to raise their weapons at them, but the Snake waved his hands "Hold your fire numbnuts! We don't even know who they are!"  
>Montana grumbled to himself as he let his minigun's barrels spin down.<br>The six walked back a bit and assumed a defensive position in case they were facing enemies.  
>The pod landed about ten feet away from them and from out of it came five guys.<br>The first was a man in a pure white outfit that was quite similar to Batman's, though he seemed to be an absolute maniac. The second man was a man in a cape, and white helmet with a few dark spots on it. The third was…the Joker. The fourth a sadistic German doctor in spectacles and a long white coat…with a bizarre looking gun in his hands. And the fifth was a blond man in a purple and gold costume with a cape.  
>The others here were Nemesis, Dr. Light, the Medic from TF2 and Ozymandias from Watchmen.<br>Snake straightened up "Alright, so what-"  
>"People of darkness!" Ozymandias yelled "Leave these beings of light be and prepare to die!"<br>This did nothing but confuse Snake "Oh good lord, what the fuck do you-"  
>"Silence!"<br>"Does this mean we get to kill people now?" Ladd Russo asked.  
>The Snake looked at the others, and realized that most these people were villains in most universes anyways...<br>"Alright gang" he began "…WHO'S UP FOR SOME COLLATERAL DAMAGE?!"  
>The group (save Johnny, who wasn't a major blood knight) proceeded to cheer loudly and raise their weapons in the air.<br>"First blood!" Hollered Snake, who proceeded to shoot out a bolt of lightning that missed their enemies…but blew up the pod!  
>"Let's kill the motherfuckers!"<br>Montana ran forward and lowered his minigun "Anyone here up for some ice cream?!"  
>Activating the ice bullets, he attempted to pepper their racist adversaries. He didn't succeed in hitting Joker (who was crazy but clever enough to know he had to hide from the lead behind what was left of the pod), the Medic (who also hid in cover), and Ozymandias (who was just dodging them.)<br>Doctor Light and Nemesis weren't so lucky, as they were shot up totally full of holes.  
>"Whoo-hoo! That's right fignuts! Nobody beats Montana in an asskicking contest!"<br>"Save some for me you dumbass!" Ladd yelled as he aimed his shotgun at the still breathing (barely) Nemesis.  
>"Time to die chuckles!" He snickered as he proceeded to release a slug and send it clean through the supervillain's brain.<br>Doctor Light growled and raised up his arms to try and release an energy blast, only for a mail envelope to fly right in his face and explode, throwing him into the crashed pod with bone crushing force.  
>Colonel Shake chuckled as he stood next to the pure white mailbox he took the mail out of "Suck it you mother! The Colonel's up all frigging day!"<br>The Medic snarled as he hid behind the pod, aiming his medigun around the side and pointing it at Doctor Light, rapidly restoring his body.  
>"Let's see you deal with an UBERCHARGE!" He yelled out, flipping another switch, Light's body was suddenly enveloped in a white force shield, totally bulletproof…scratch that, generally damage proof as a whole, and a massive pain in the ass for anyone it's getting aimed at.<br>The adventurers took note pretty quick "Oh shit!" Snake yelled out, beckoning for the guys to follow "Johnny, get a shield up now!"  
>"Right on man!"<br>As the beatnik wizard conjured up a potent energy shield, Ladd, Shake, Snake himself, and Montana hurriedly retreated behind it.  
>Light began to pump out a massive amount of energy blasts, like some sort of unholy machine gun made out of meat and spandex.<br>"Return fire!" Snake ordered, reaching into his coat for another weapon "I'll cut this jackass down to size myself."  
>They nodded, Montana continued to pepper the pod with gunfire so the enemy couldn't join the charge, while Ladd tried to continue firing even after it was thoroughly established that the bullets didn't do shit. Johnny tried to keep the shield up despite an unbearable strain. And Shake…was desperately trying to find something he could turn into a bomb.<br>But while the scene seemed to be pretty problematic, the Snake had his own answer to the whole problem, and it was under his coat the whole time.  
>"Didn't count on running into a Medic" he chuckled "But this kinda shit'll handle damn near anything!"<br>He yanked out what looked like a small raygun, but quickly transformed into a much large one that looked a bit like a transmitter as well.  
>Aiming it at Doctor Light, he fired out a blast that zapped him suddenly, and the Ubercharge vanished.<br>It took a couple of seconds for the supervillain to realize that the shield was lifted and he was vulnerable, but even before then, three words were able to quickly sum up his fate.  
>"Waste the fucker!"<br>Montana and Ladd quickly aimed at Doctor Light and proceeded to fill him with a ridiculously large amount of holes, made even worse by how Shake had finally succeeded in dragging a few grains of gravel out from the street and hurling them towards their foe.  
>Doctor Light slumped over, very barely alive now.<br>"Goddamn" Snake muttered "How many damn bullets can he take?"  
>He also suddenly noticed that the other three had ran off, apparently leaving Light behind as a distraction.<br>"Cold blooded motherfucker…Hey Johnny, could you get some healing spells ready? This fucker might know some stuff…"

~

The Snake stood outside the interrogation room in the rebuilt Persephone facility of Rapture, safe inside his fortress as he waited for his guys to finish 'questioning' Dr. Light.  
>And after two hours, Foxy walked right out "Ahoy boss! Me, Vaas, Rorschach, and that weirdo in long johns who loves to stomp on perverts might have the answer!"<br>"Good work on torturing ol' fignuts in there. So what have you found?"  
>"This landlubber's world is ran entirely by an Empire of Light themed yahoos and beings, who went Hitler on anyone who wasn't, and those who were darkness themed and based."<br>"Jesus…no wonder they tried to kill us, and explains their 'Beings of Light' crack."  
>"They sound like some nasty motherfuckers cap'n. What do ye think we should do? Arrgh."<br>The Snake's mouth grew into a very wide grin, and a nasty one at that "We declare war on them, that's what!"  
><em><strong>Things is looking shady for the Empire of Light. Hehhehheh…<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 (Roger Man)

_**Two chapters in one day?! This one is cortesy of Roger Man. It's not nearly as long as A. Fox's one, so consider it a short bonus chapter.**_

_**Also, I'm going to forgo the rule about each writer only getting to write one chapter, otherwise I think every writer who joins in will just use it as a chance to add more characters - but with two conditions:**_

_**1. A writer can only have a second chapter after at least two chapters not written by them, and**_

_**2. Additional chapters from the same writer must contain at least one character not introduced by them. Keeps story branches by different writers from getting too isolated.**_

_**With that said, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**_

Shredder (AKA Oroku Saki) banged his fists on the Technodrome's main computers.

"BLAST IT! THAT LAST FIGHT WE HAD WITH THE EMPIRE OF LIGHT HAVE DAMAGED THE TECHNODROME!" Shredder roared In anger.

"Do you have to yell everything?" Deadpanned Krang,walking in with his robot body.

As the two started arguing with each other,a B1 Battle Droid and Hero Prinny watched. The B1 Battle Droid had been found in a ditch and repaired and upgraded by Krang. Hero Prinny was the sole survivor of the Netherworld massacre and had joined Shredder after the Human had saved the Prinny's life from White Lucario.

"Do those two ever get along dood?" Sighed Hero Prinny.

"Negative." Said B1.

Just then,an explosion is heard.

"Blast it! They've found us!" Exclaimed Shredder.

"What do we do Dood?!" Panicked Hero Prinny.

"If we die,We die fighting." Growled Shredder,pulling out one of his ray guns and charging outside. B1,Krang,and a reluctant Hero Prinny followed.

Outside was Mega Man.

"Surrender and no one gets hurt!" The robotic boy growled.

"NEVER!" Shredder exclaimed as he,Krang,Hero Prinny,and B1 charged Mega Man and his army of Flareons.

The four were soon overpowered.

"Say your prayers!" Mega Growled,firing up his Mega Buster at Shredder.

"You should say yours." Shredder smiled. Before Mega could respond,he suddenly collapsed,revealing a sword-wielding Hero Prinny behind him.

"Total KO Dood!" The demon smiled. The Flareons all retreated,panicked at seeing their leader beat.

"We should relocate boss." B1 said to Shredder.

"Good idea." Krang agreed.

And so the four left the Technodrome and ran off.

Little did they know someone was watching them...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another chapter in already? They're coming in fast... Apologies to everyone who got the unreadable version of this chapter.**_

_** Today's chapter is by zachary,techman, who's quickly becoming a regular writer for this story...**_

_*Hello everyone, ZT here, and I'm taking over this authors note for now… In this chapter, we finally get to see just exactly where the first group went off to, and also will see what Takanuva had up his sleeve… maybe they'll be a certain triumvirate making their appearance, but then again… maybe they might not… You'll have to see what I have planned. Hehehehehehe…_

"Uh, guys?" said Riku, holding the keystone of the ruined arch "Take a look at this".

Everyone looked at the stone to see a different number carved into its surface.

"Why does it say 603 now?" asked Naruto. Kurama sighed, "You're guess is as good as mine." "Whatever is in this dimension has to be better than what was in the last one." Said Metaknight. "Let's take a look".

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.11in; line-height: 17.1200008392334px;"

Takanuva and his new squadron of enlightened ones was about to head through the keystone.

"Alright everyone you know the deal, capture the diminutive swordsman alive, and the commander will give us a promotion!" said the Toa.

"Question is, how we track them down, doc?" asked Bugs bunny.

"We split up." said Yusuke.

"How do we do that when we're only a group of 4 people?" asked the toa.

"About that doc… we actually got company in that of Buzz Lightyear, and Danny Phantom".

"Phantom? Now this is good news, Alright, I'll go with the bunny and halfa, the rest of you will go the other way". Both groups took different ways, the toa's group taking the left, the other group going right.

"Shikamaru, I'm hungry." Said Naruto offhandedly.

"You should have eaten a few minutes ago at that Ramen restaurant we found, what a drag." The ninja complained. Suddenly he saw something in the corner of his eye just in time to shout out. "Naruto, someone is coming, get down!" Shikamaru instructed. Naruto ducked between the shrubbery, the ninja and Metaknight watching for trouble. Before the ninja could act, a light beam was rocketing towards them, when something collided with it, canceling it out.

"It's Takanuva, Metaknight, get out of here!" shouted Naruto.

"It is not I who is leaving, Victory… is my destiny!" cried the knight as he drew Galaxia. A blast of light came, this time, the blast that canceled it out came to slow, and the attack captured Shikamaru and Naruto, but before the Agents of the Dawn could act, the group shimmered before disappearing.

"Mr. O'brien I take it you got them?" "Affirmative captain!" said the chief technician. "Alright, lock onto Metaknight… and… Dammit!" the captain exclaimed. O'brien looked to find the swordsman being attacked by all 6 of the agents of the dawn, the rest of his group down for the count. "Mr. O'brien, 1 to beam down, I'm going to have to ac… Clever, Jim!

The rest of the group met up with Metaknight, when they were hit with a blast of light, from all sides, flooring them, followed by the group being downed by a jab from each one of their apprehenders. "Now you're mine!" Said the Toa. Metaknight made his move, using his dimensional cape to get behind Bugs bunny, downing him with a single pommel strike, but the rest of the group caught on quickly, and began attacking. Stall was all Meta could do as he was forced to shuttle-loop around the attacks. The knight of dreamland at 1 point took an opening, using a uppercut to Danny's solar plexus, but it was all for naught as Takanuva's lance caught him from behind.

Before the group could disappear, 3 people melted from the shadows. One was wearing a gold uniform with 2 lapels on it, followed by the captains insignia, he had blue eyes, and a smile that got the attention of almost every woman in the galaxy, this was James T Kirk or Jim, he was the legendary captain of the enterprise NCC121. The other person was dressed in science blues, with a rather stoic expression on his face, he wore the first officers insignia. This was Spock, the half human half Vulcan commander. Finally the other one wore a green Starfleet tunic with the medical insignia, his face portrayed frown lines, but also he was 1 to smile every once in a while, his eyes were hazel colored, the words chief medical officer were written on his tunic. This was Leonard McCoy, or as some called him… Bones.

"It is illogical to continue with taking that 1 alive," said Spock. I suggest you desist and decease.

The captain loaded his Phaser, "See this? Its set to kill, I suggest you let him go, before there's nothing left of you."

Takanuva laughed, before shooting a beam of light at the captain, when a hypospray cut it in half. "Be careful Jim, this guy is powerful!" The captain looked at his friend, "Bones, you know what to do." The triumvirate went into action.

Bones made for the rest of Metaknight's group, reviving them with his wide array of medical equipment. "Your friend is in trouble, if you act quickly, you might be able to free him.

"Understood, Doctor McCoy." Said Riku, reading the name on the uniform. The rest of the group went into action, freeing Metaknight, while Jim and Spock were holding up the agents. Takanuva and the captain were trading blows with their weapons, none of them able to damage the other, but Jim was closing in quickly. The captain broke through with a lunge, then answered the lance missing with a pistol-whip, knocking out the toa. The rest of the group was downed by Spock and Bones Hypo's and nerve pinches respectively. As the rest of Metaknight's group and him got together, they were wrapped in golden beams of energy, followed by Jim, Spock, and Bones, whom ended up on the transporter pad of the enterprise together.

When the group reappeared, captain Picard was waiting by the transporter to welcome them./p

"Good to see you, Jean-Luc," Jim said. "Agreed, it is good to make your acquaintance once again, Captain!" announced Metaknight.

"Picard to the bridge, we're under attack from an enemy ship!" said commander Ryker. "That's no enemy ship, it's the light fox." Said Metaknight. "Alright, all of you, get to the battle section, we're going to need all the help we can get… McCoy can you head to medical, Jim and Spock, You're with myself and commander Ryker.

Takanuva and his squadron of agents awoke in the same place they were knocked out in. Takanuva was not pleased. "Get the Light Fox, we're going to war against that foolish captain and his enterprise! They will be enlightened, or they shall die!" "Yes doc!" squealed a panicked bugs bunny. The group mounted the ship and began firing upon the enterprise.

Back with Jean-Luc and his allies…

The enterprise was taking a beating, the light fox had the upper hand in terms of fire power. "Fall back. We cannot take them on like this!" ordered the captain. "Weight Jean-Luc, there's another way! Jim pulled out a screw driver from his tunic pocket, and fired a blast which disrupted the blaster banks of the other ship. Fire now, before they get there power back on line!" "Very well… You heard him, fire away Mr. Data!" The android fired the Phaser banks at the vessel, "Shields are at 20 percent, Captain." Spock reported. "Hail them Mr. Worph. "Hailing frequencies up, sir. This is Jean-Luc Picard of the federation starship enterprise. Surrender, or I will have no choice but to blow your ship out of the sky. "This is Toa Takanuva of the Lightfox 27221, give us the corrupted ones, and we'll leave your dimension".

"Dammit, Jean-Luc, Don't listen to them. after they have them, they'll kill them!" said Bones as he appeared on the bridge.

"For once, I agree with the doctor on this matter, nothing good will come out of this exchange." Spock supplied.

"Didn't I tell you that your agreeing with me makes me uncomfortable, Mr. Spock?"

"This is no time for arguing, gentleman." Said Jim, the inklings of a smile on his face. "We have made our decision. You leave this dimension now with none of who you came for, and in exchange I won't blast your ship out of the sky".

Takanuva tried to mount his weapons, but found to his dismay, someone hacked them to respond to the other ships controls. "You are delusional if you think for 1 second this is over! We will enlighten them, all we have to do is wait until your guard slips." Said the toa of light. Captain Picard smiled, So he wants to play his cards… ha.

"True, but unlike you, I have a full complement of 300 or more crew members that can hold their own, and a valiant first officer, plus I lead the second brigade of golden sword guardians, think about that for a second. Takanuva did think about that, then laughed, "There are no golden sword guardians, the agents of the dawn…"

"Are idiots!" Bones interrupted, shoving data out of the way, hitting the fire button as all phasers locked on, and blew the Light-Fox out of the sky. Captain Picard watched as the group warped away before the ship exploded. The captain turned to Kirk, Spock, and Bones.

"So, care to tell me how you all got here?" Each one of them had an answer for that question. Jim produced the sonic screw driver, the same one he had used to interrupt the light-foxes weapon controls… "The doctor sent me".

Bones produced a scroll in runic writing. "The undead sword sent me"

"Ah, Necrosabor… He does have his habits of showing up in the most unlikely of places" Picard smiled. "I was contacted by Q himself, something about the empire having total control of the continuum?" Picard nodded, "Very well, I'm going to pay a call to Piccolo and check up on how the search for Larten and our ally's is going." "Golden sword guardians? What did you mean by that, and what's a brigade?" Naruto asked. "Brigade, refers to a group of people with a common cause. I believe that's what the captain is referring to." Said Spock. "Damn straight, the hobgoblin's assumption is right." Answered Bones. Now if the rest of you don't mind, I would like to run a physical on you. Naruto and his companions headed to the sickbay, where Crusher was getting off her shift. "I'll let you run this one, Admiral McCoy." "Dammit woman, I am a doctor, not an admiral!" Doctor Crusher just laughed before walking out. "Riku, you'll be my first patient." Said Bones.

_**And with that, most of the Empire of Light's enemies are gathered together. Shredder's gang is still out there on their own, and The Snake and his band are still at large, but the most sizable resistance group is still gathered on the Enterprise. What will happen next? I'm still accepting writers, PM me if you want to write a chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Today's chapter is brought to you by Glumshanks. Enjoy!**

Shredder, Krang, B1, and Hero Prinny continued to trudge along.

"Where is this refuge you keep talking about Shredder?" Krang whined in annoyance.

"It's around here somewhere! Now quit whining!" Shredder snapped,also annoyed.

Just then, the four fell down a hole.

"Here it is." Shredder said after everyone got up. The Refuge was a rundown green bar Of about 5 feet high and 7 feet wide.

"This place looks tiny." B1 commented.

The four knocked on the door as Deadpool's face appeared through a tiny slot.

"Password?" He asked.

"Hot babes." Shredder sighed.

"Welcome!" Deadpool said as the four entered. Inside were Dark Pit, Mangle and Toy Freddy.

"So...we just hide out here until the danger dies down dood?" Asked Hero Prinny hopefully.

"No! We're going to rally These troops and fight the empire of light at its own base!" exclaimed Shredder.

"Are you crazy Shredder? We'll be slaughtered!" Krang growled.

"So you expect me to hide and not fight like a coward? To let Bebop and Rocksteady go Unavenged? To give up? Heck no! I'm going to go to the Empire of Light, kick their butts, and feel good about it! I'll do it without you if I have to!" Shredder exclaimed.

"Don't worry! You'll have us!" Exclaimed Mangle. She, Toy Freddy, Dark Pit, and Deadpool had heard Shredder's exclamation to Krang and had taken it as a rousing speech.

Shredder nodded with a smirk.

"Ok then! Let's go to the Empire of Light base!" He Exclaimed As everyone ran towards the empire of light's base, even a reluctant and grumbling Krang and Hero Prinny.

27 minutes later..,

Shredder's Gang were hanging above boiling oil, being lowered In by Bugs bunny.

"Ain't I a stinker?" said the rabbit.

"Well,this was such an AMAZING resistance." Dark Pit said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Snapped Toy Freddy.

"EYE OF DASHI!" Exclaimed a voice. Bugs was promptly electrocuted, screaming in pain and falling to the floor. Jack, Bowser, Kalcos, Piccolo, Williams, Lucario, and Green Arrow appeared and untied Shredder's Gang.

"Thanks bub." Deadpool thanked, his voice now sounding like Wolverine's.

"You're welcome." Piccolo said.

With that, they ran outside and were teleported back to the USS Enterprise. Unbeknownst to them, the same figure who had been watching Shredder's gang for a while walked up at the last second and was teleported as well…

Soon, everyone was on the ship.

"Welcome back! Did you get any Intel?" Asked Picard.

"Yes. They're planning to attack Skylands to defeat Kaos and his darkness army." Responded Lucario via telepathy.

"And we're gonna succeed too!" Laughed a voice. Everyone gasped as Baxter Stockman flew in.

"BAXTER STOCKMAN?!" Groaned/Yelled Krang and Shredder.

"Yes. Now say your prayers!" Laughed Stockman as he disappeared in a flash of bright light. Afterwards, some bombs went off.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

With that, everyone who had been on board hurtled towards the surface, all of them blacked out...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another short chapter brought to you by Roger Man**_

Toy Freddy groaned as He turned back on.

He looked around at his surroundings. Much to his fear and surprise, he was tied to a chair along with a Gengar and Venom AKA Eddie Brock in a white room.

"What's going on?" The animatronic said nervously.

"You're gonna be my test subjects." Said a voice. The trio turned To see Dr Mario. The Mario Clone smiled at them.

"Unhand Us this very instant or we'll make you sorry!" Venom roared in anger.

"Tsk Tsk. I just want to use to test my new serum." Dr Mario explained, retaining his smile. He pulled out a needle.

Soon afterwards, three screams of pain are heard.

* * *

><p>Hero Prinny whimpered, having heard the screams. He was currently in an empire of light dungeon. Unluckily for the poor Prinny, he had been wounded in the explosion and had been easily captured. He was so scared.<p>

"I miss the Netherworld Dood! Sure I was an abused slave, but it was better than this!" He sobbed. Suddenly, there was an explosion! Hero Prinny yelped and turned to see Deadpool!

"Hiya Hero Prinny!" Deadpool exclaimed. He then turned to me.

"Thanks for using me as the saviour Roger! I appreciate being used!" He smiled at me. Hero Prinny jumped up and hugged him.

"How'd you find me Dood?" Hero Prinny asked.

"I read the script." Deadpool responded. With that, the duo ran off.

* * *

><p>Back in the white room, the trio of dark being were panting.<p>

"Why won't you give in to the serum?!" Dr Mario roared.

"We won't give in to the likes of you." Venom snarled.

Dr Mario growled and was going to inject them with serum again when a voice screamed "Bowser Uppercut!" And the doctor sent flying into a wall, getting knocked out.

"Take that you pesky plumber...er, doctor." Said Bowser, walking in.

"Turtle guy!" Toy Freddy cheered happily.

"...It's Bowser." The Koopa King deadpanned, freeing the trio.

With that, the quartet ran off.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter is brought to you by Zachary . techman. **_

_Welcome to the modified chapter 10, the original one is still there, but you shall all not see it, because of some nice answers that were provided. Yeah, thank you Adrogoz. Anyway, let's begin, and I know nothing about Kid Icarus._

As bones finished everyone's physical, he heard the sound of a booooooooom. "What in blazes was that?" Without warning the floor fell out from under him. Metaknight flew down, catching him.

"Doctor McCoy, hold on!" The 2 began to glide to the ground, as swarms of empirical people closed in on the group. Leading them was an Espeon with white caked fur.

Bones snapped into doctor mode. "Meta, revive the ones whom can get away the quickest, hurry!"

Metaknight weighed his chances, then made a move towards Piccolo, before tapping him with his sword. Piccolo awoke, Bones was doing the same with Jim. "Come on, move!" The 2 got to their feet, then circled around each other until they had awakened all the people they could get away with. So far they had revived Shredder, Picard, Lizardman, Green Arrow, Ash, Krang, Lucario, and Spock. The rest were too far away to reach easily, the last empirical had snatched a toy of some sort.

Jim scowled. "So Bones, what's our next move?"

The doctor shared a knowing look with Picard. "We find the Stargazer.

* * *

><p>It was a simple mission from the higher ups at Golden sword Hq. Check up on a dark army, slay one of the agents of the dawn, simple stuff. And he had succeeded in at least one of those tasks. As for the other task though… well… that was another story. Had it not been for them bringing Niko along…<p>

_Whoa, hold on Larten, you're getting ahead of yourself_. It started with a simple flight to skyworld.

"So Antisora, what do you think about our current mission?"

The keyblader smiled at the general. "It is going to be very easy if I do say so myself."

"Don't get your hopes up, Nero warned us about complications that could go on," said Zero.

"Such as?" asked Ryu. He had not been in on the meeting between the senior leaders and their seconds in command. "He warned us of a white Lucario."

Ryu nodded. "Aah, and this Lucario is a threat because why?"

Taskmaster cuffed him on the head. "Ryu, you can be so dense sometimes…"

The people whom attended the meeting were Jean-Luc Picard, Piccolo, Larten, Zero, Nero, and Niklarin Goldeye, or as people called him, Niko. After they received their mission, Nero decided to have the Mage tag along with them. After all, Meta and Doctor McCoy were out of the HQ as well, so no help from those 2 until they were found, and of course, Picards group liked to stick together, so naturally the 6 piled aboard the Enterprise. Where they were now, even Larten didn't know.  
>Niko landed the craft, a shuttle called the iniquidy, or something like that. "Come along everyone, we have work to do," he exclaimed. Larten smiled, "lead the way, oh good seer of many things".<p>

Niko cuffed the older vampire on the head. "Stop teasing me, please?" Zero just smiled as he poked the mage. The 5 got an evil glint in their eyes. "Why is everyone looking at me?" They chased him across the landscape.

The 5 laughed as they poked, prodded, and teased the mage until he began to smile. "Alright, you've won, happy?" Niko laughed. Antisora smiled, "'Course we are." They wondered farther across the landscape until they came across the army.

Larten looked around for anyone in particular, but found no one he personally knew. Niko, however, found what looked to be the leader of this group, a Bedizoid man, wait, Bedizoid man?

"Lon!" Larten ran up to Lon Suder. "So how's everything going with the army?"

The bedizoid smiled. "Better than I could have hoped for. We just cleared out a battalion of Illumise, their signal beams were crushing the civilians left and right, here"

"So I take it your killer's instincts are in check," Larten whispered.

"Haven't felt the urge to kill anything in a long while, and since Necrosabor gave me the gift to heal others, my energy has been put to use in other ways. I can also do this".

Larten heard a voice enter his head. "I can talk telepathically, and also this". A hand placed itself on his shoulder, and a sea of calm washed over him. "I have gained empathic abilities".

He let Larten go. "So that being said, we should be fine"

"Lon, just be careful". The bedizoid clapped the vampire on the shoulder. "You do the same." The 6 guardians departed.

They were about to return to their shuttle when a flash of energy rocketed past them, destroying the shuttle. "It is time for your enlightenment! Larten looked at what stood before them. It was the White Lucario.

"Niko, you ever go gambling?" Niko looked at the vampire. "What are you planning?"

Larten smiled. "You'll see".

The vampire produced his Neo-Vari, shooting sonic waves. Niko watched as the vampire piled wave atop of wave atop of wave until there looked to be a wall of sonic energy blocking them. "Mind if I cut in," asked Niko. "I would be insulted if you didn't. The mage used his magic to strengthen the wall, turning the sonic energy into a wall of fire. The white Lucario shot an aura flash through the wall, but Niko countered it with a glass sphere, which shattered on contact. Another Aura flash was launched through the wall, but this one was unable to be stopped, as it struck Larten in the back. The vampire fell.

"Larten, You okay?" asked Niko.

"Yeah, I think so", said Larten, getting back up.

The 2 combined their talents together, sending their wall of magic and energy rushing at the empire.

"Retreat!" White Lucario cried, sensing his army was being burned by the Duo's devastating might. The army retreated, but not before White Lucario could launch an Aura sphere through the wall, Niko blocking it with a magic barrier.

"Curse you, Goldeye, we'll be back. This isn't over," growled the white Lucario telepathically. "Take your best shot, I'll be waiting, meanwhile." White Lucario retreated.

"So what should we do now sense our ship's destroyed," asked Zero. "Hey Antisora, can't your keyblade turn into a ship?"

"I'm not sure Taskmaster, but I can try." He concentrated. In front of them was a ship. "Come on everyone, get in!" "Not so fast Sora," called Niko. The 6 got on the ship, Niko and Larten taking a seet together.  
>Niko took a look at Larten's aura using his magic… wait, that's not normal! The vampire began to convulse as the ship took off.<p>

"Zero, get over here, now!" The two had the vampire propped between them, scanning him. "See that small spike between the pathways of his cerebral cortex?"

"Yes, Doctor Goldeye, and I don't like it," Zero sarcastically said.

"I don't think Antisora can cure this one." Niko and Zero watched as the convulsions became full blown body spasms. Antisora was piloting the ship as fast as he could, but it wouldn't be enough. Niko knew this.

"Zero, relieve Antisora," Niko instructed. "Now listen here, you may be the commander of your squadron, but I am your superior as long as you are here".

"No you are not, I play clause 21".

"You cannot, I am second in command of this unit".

While the two argued, Larten's condition got worse and worse until the two stopped. "Niko, He's burning!"

"Burning?" Niko touched the vampire then flinched back in horror. No, what have I done?" He ran up to the communications section. "This is Niklarin Goldeye of the good ship… keyblade express? Yeah, let's go with that," he thought internally.

Antisora was giving him the look that said "did you forget your brain, sir?" Niko gave Antisora the evil eye.

* * *

><p>Bones sighed, they had looked long and hard for the stargazer, but couldn't seem to find it. "Damn it all!"<p>

"Doctor McCoy, keep calm," Picard said. He and the rest of the group stopped at a small indentation in the ground.

"Jean-Luc, pull your foot back, please," Jim said. Picard moved his foot to reveal a small trapdoor. However, the door seemed to be opened in a rather ingenious way.

"This is no ordinary trapdoor," Jim said calmly. "What are you thinking, Jim?"

Jim turned to McCoy. "Bones, you know how a clock works?"

"Of course I do, why?"

Jim moved the doctor to stand on the door. "Now, when I move left, you need to move right. "Okay, but why?"

Jim smiled, "You'll see Bones, trust me."

The two began to move, Jim going clockwise, Bones going counterclockwise, until they met in the middle. Suddenly, without warning, the floor dropped right out from under the hole group, and they fell into an engineering room of some sort.

"That is no engineering room," Jim said.

"It's the engineering room," Picard finished quietly. The two headed to the bridge of the ship, taking their stations. Jim was in the chair to the left of the captain's chair where Picard resigned, Spock was to the right of Jim. Bones wondered into the sickbay, marveling at the giant transporter pad nearby. The builder really thought of everything. The fuel source was a bit funny though. Who powered their ship with magic energy? Wait, magic energy? "Jim, someone somehow got a hold of the warp core and enforced Mana conversion upon it.

"Magic doesn't exist, Doctor McCoy," said Spock. "Call it what you want Spock, but it is logical, and you should be siding with me."

"Bones, let me take a look," said Jim. He headed down to the engineering section. "Yep, ship definitely is running on magic, but is also powered by some kind of crystals, no, those aren't crystals. Their… he gasped. "Soulstones!"

Picard sighed "Seems Necrosabor left his mark upon this ship".

"Glad it was him, and not the empire," said Piccolo.

"Agreed," said Ash. The rest of the people took positions upon the ship.

"Mr. Piccolo, warp 5, punch it," bones screamed. The ship took off like a bat out of hell. At the same time though, Bones was feeling the backlash of something. He hooked up a tricorder, then scanned himself with it. The tricorder showed everything as normal.

"If it's not me, it must be… Piccolo walked into the sickbay a worried look on his face. A ship is calling us. Not directly," Bones said. "No," Piccolo agreed. But we need to respond. "Why… then he felt it, his body wanted to crawl away from him, he felt hot and cold at the same time. Scattered, trapped, lost, help. Jim walked into the sickbay to find a twitching Doctor McCoy. "Bones? Bones? Dammit Bones!"

Piccolo grabbed the doctor's hand, feeling for a pulse. He identified the culprit. "Jim, tell Picard to push warp 9."

Jim nodded, "Whatever you're going to try doing, be careful." Piccolo reached into Bones mind, then probed the link shut like closing a door. He tapped the doctor's shoulder to get his attention. "You feel any pain," he asked. Bones sighed, No. The nemekean did a cursory glance before nodding. The ships were close to meeting up, it would be only a few minutes till the Stargazer met up with the unidentified ship.

* * *

><p>Niko forced every ounce of his magic to stall out the condition for as long as he could, trapping the offending stuff behind walls of glass, stopping it with walls of wind and fire, even dropping it through a wall of water. Nothing would hold it for long though. Zero was pushing the little unidentified ship as fast as it could go.<p>

"Niko, just keep holding your post, we're almost there!"

"Remind me to never go on missions such as this again," Niko said. "Just a few more miles, come on, come on…"

The ship began to overheat. "Nooooooooooooo!" zero screamed. The group could do nothing as the ship reverted back into the keyblade, and the crew began to fall to their death. Niko looked at the people falling below him. No! He was on his last reserves of magic, he had to do something, if he didn't…

No, he wouldn't think like that, refused to. He through his magic into the vacuum of space, halting everyone's fall. He sent a telepathic cry to everything around him, help!

Picard was about to turn the ship around when he heard a voice amplified by magic screaming. It sounded like they wanted help of some sort. "Krang, get the transporters on line!" said Picard desperately.

Shredder and Krang went as fast as they could, "Hurry Krang, quickly!"

The two weren't going fast enough. Spock ran into the room, punching buttons as fast as he could. Together, the Vulcan and Ninja's were triple teaming the transporter. "Krang, turn the dial!" Spock instructed. Shredder's second in command turned the dial on the stargazer as fast as he could.

"Shredder, get the pads ready, quickly!" Shredder wrestled the pads into order, Spock hit the button on the transporter. "Shredder, we're losing one of them, turn up the gain!" Krang exclaimed. Shredder shot the dial to full power, and the life signs flashed back on the transporter.

"Shredder, beam that fragmenting set of life signs to sickbay, do it now!" Krang said panicking. Shredder shoved Spock out of the way, not an easy task, then started Jury-rigging the transporter to land the fragmenting person in sickbay. "We're losing him," Spock exclaimed. Krang turned the other knob to full, getting the fragmenting person's atoms back to stable. The beam began to separate as the people from the unidentified ship were transferred aboard. The other person who's atoms were defragmenting was safely transferred down to sickbay. The 3 got to their feet, Spock nodding at the two.

"Your services were commendable, gentleman." "Shredder and Krang nodded at the Vulcan before exchanging looks.

"Ya know, I think that's as close to a thank you as I've seen him give," said a rather tired taskmaster.

"Agreed," said Zero.

Niko was on the transporter pad, passed out. A rather concerned Leonard rushed into the transporter room, manhandling his way through. When he found Niko, he scooped the mage into his arms, carrying him into sickbay, placing him on a biobed to recover back his strength. He checked his vitals. Everything's okay, mental faculties need to recharge though. He headed to his next patient, one he hoped he'd never have to worry about again, Larten Crepsley.

Bones scanned the vampire for anything that might be causing all these warnings, then looked deeper into his medical files.

"Ah-ha, light has invaded the body, compromising his health, but someone was able to slow it down…"

He saw lots of constructs on the little tricorder, trying to slow the light particles down. Bones nit his fingers together.

"What do I do?" Then he remembered, he had a small pouch of soulstones on his cabinet. Desperately he looked through the Starfleet database on ways to remove light from a host comprised of darkness. He found satanic burning practices, and other dark stuff, like sacrificing children, which almost caused him to hurl. He was about to slam the computer shut, when an icon to an open document was flashing. Getting curious, he opened the file. The document contained a light removing spell!

He was in luck, he had all the ingredients right there. Granted the world didn't use gold any more, but hey, the people whom put this enchantment out didn't know that. He took the darkest soulstone he could find, than put it to the vampire's forehead, concentrating.

He felt a pulling sensation inside his head, it was working! Bones began to slump to the ground, but not before hands could catch him.

"I've got you, Doctor McCoy," said Metaknight. The knight of dreamland took over a moment for the doctor, pulling more of the light out of the vampire. Metaknight began to waver, and McCoy snatched back the connection. Together, Doctor and swordsman picked each other up until the light was out of the vampire. The black soulstone was about to shatter,

"Meta, beam it out of here: now!" The knight hit a button on the transporter pad, and the soulstone began to shimmer, before being incinerated mid transport.

"So doctor, is there anything you require?" Bones shook his head, "No, you did a good job, kid." Metaknight nodded, before flying out the door of the sickbay. Bones patted the sleeping mage on the shoulder, before whispering in his ear. "Good job, Niclarin." He thought he could hear a grunt of agreement from the mage. Bones walked out of the sickbay, hart full of hope.

* * *

><p>A man was quietly walking through the empire's domain, a rather wicked looking grin on his face. He took a stroll through the quarters, avoiding some guards, killing others, it was all done at random. An agent of the dawn finally caught him.<p>

"You there, stop!" The man looked around calmly, before casting a possession spell on him. The possessed agent took out his own sword, running himself through with it.

"Too easy"

Another agent came, but ran as he was charged by the man's raised vampire he had prepared from the corpse of his friend. He cast a wood woad spell on the piece of wood he had set on the ground, before raising the skeletal mage using a dragon tooth. He turned the corner until coming face to face with the imperial door.

This was it, if he went through and was able to do it, he'd be able to avenge those lost in his home world. He unlocked the door, opening it.

The Emperor got up, pulling his weapon, but the man didn't give him the chance to do anything as he quickly but efficiently ran up, and prepared to stab the dagger he had pulled from his soulstone bag, into his back. He followed through…

_The scene freezes giving us a snap shot of the man's features. In the harsh light of the castle he is revealed. Necrosabor: the undead sword._

* * *

><p>Inside the GSG base, a samurai was practicing sword techniques with a half demon.<p>

"Hayato, follow through with your sword strokes," Nero instructed.

Suddenly without warning, Takanuva crashed through the roof of the base.

"Prepare yourselves to be enlightened!" Nero took out Yamato, summoning his devil bringer.

"Hayato, go contact Angel and Gambit, I'll hold him off"

"A good idea, but foolish". Neo crashed through the building, attacking Nero faster than he could act. Nero countered with a German Suplex, than caught him with a dropkick.

Hayato arrived, Angel and Gambit on his heels. The 4 attacked Takanuva together as a group, Gambit and Angel providing cover for Hayato to attack with his beam katana. Before the foursome could get the upper hand, Doctor Mario dropped from the ceiling. The 4 pressed buttons on their wrists and disappeared.

When Nero, Gambit, Angel, and Hayato reappeared, they found themselves aboard the Stargazer, along with a passenger whom came along for the ride.

"Lon, how did you get here?"

"Nero, that doesn't matter, but if you really want to know, Kaos let me go from the group, saying my talents could be used among more powerful people".

Nero nodded, Let's see what everyone has got up to. The 5 walked into the sickbay to find a talking Niko and Larten.

"Angel? Gambit? Nero? Hayato? Suder? How did you get here?" asked Larten. "We have our ways," said Nero.

Bones arrived in the sickbay at that moment, giving Nero a nod. "Good to see you among us."

"Likewise, Doctor McCoy"

"Larten, Niko, get ready, our next move is escaping with the rest of the group." He through the duo a pare of clothes he replicated for them.

The stargazer parked itself near the prison block of the complex, Larten and Niko getting out of the ship. "You ready, goldeye?"

Niko smiled, "I was born ready".

* * *

><p>The mission was simple, free the Enterprise crew and those helping them, sadly enough, they didn't need freeing.<p>

Leading the crew was… a giant turtle?

Deadpool, glares at me. "No Zach, that's bowser! _Shut up and let me write this fic, before I throw you into a Klingon bird of prey!_ Deadpool is silent. _Sigh. The turtle… Bowser!_ "That's it! *_throws Deadpool to the Klingons_* *_Deadpool gets blasted to pieces_* The turtle and the group head toward Niko and Larten.

Chief O'brien is the first to reach them, with a smile.

"So I take it Picard was able to find the Stargazer?"

Niko smiled, "Yes".

The group headed out of the base, unchallenged… it seemed the empire had problems, undead problems…

The vampire chuckled. "What is it, Larten," Riker asked.

"Ah, it's nothing".

All the while he's thinking these words, Necro, give them hell.

Hours later, everyone is assembled for the last time. The Enterprise was rebuilt, and the crew was meeting in the mess hall for the last time with their guests. The captain silenced the group with a whistle. I would like to recognize the following people for showing valour and bravery at the crossroads of deaths doors. The captain took out 3 medals of honour.

The first one went to Bowser for leading his group through the hordes of the guards and other creepy crawlies guarding the prison.

The second medal went to Shredder and Krang for working under pressure and thinking quickly under the circumstances.

The third and final medal was a tie between Niko and Metaknight, for showing honor to your comrades in a time of great need, and Niko for risking your life for the sake of others.

At that point, Riker picked up where Picard left off. "It saddens me to say this, but the Enterprise will be departing for deep space at 2400 hours from now.

Those of the crew who'd had been on there for a short while began to complain. "But Mr. Riker, we barely got to see the ship," Naruto wined.

Riku jabbed him in the arm, bones putting a hand over Naruto's one when he was about to retaliate. "Kid, look at the bigger picture of things."

Naruto thought about it. "You're right, I just wish we got to see more of it."

Jim who was sitting on Naruto's right, smiled. "One day, you'll get your chance."

"You think so?"

It was bones whom answered the ninja. "I know so."

* * *

><p>The Enterprise crew was in the transporter room of the G.S.S. Stargazer, wishing everyone aboard the ship goodbye.<p>

Riker was the first, coming up to Naruto and Shikamaru. "Take care of yourselves, and watch out for Jim's antics, ay?"

The two nodded. "We will, sir."

Geordie walked up to Riku, presenting him with his way to the dawn, good as new.

"I made some changes to your weapon," The engineer said, smiling. Geordie whispered to not think about it. Riku stopped concentrating, and with a pop, the way to the dawn disappeared. Geordie smiled, then began to whisper something to Riku. It sounded like concentrate again. He thought about his keyblade, and it reappeared in his hand. "Try to break it," La-Forge instructed. Riku went to break the keyblade and succeeded.

"Why did you want me to break my weapon again?" "Geordie smiled, wait for it… The keyblade began to reassemble itself midair, and reappeared in Riku's hand, good as new.

"Wow, how did you fix it up to do that?"

La-Forge smiled. "I have my ways".

The last people to say goodbye were Picard and Riker.

"Sure I can't convince you to come with us?" Riker asked devilishly.

"As much as I'd enjoy it, number 1: they need me, and the needs of the many…" Riker smiled. "Good luck, Sir".

The crew began to shimmer then disappeared for good.

Riker took command of the Enterprise. "So Captain, what's our next move?"

"We continue our five year voyage, commander Data." Worph was at the helm of the ship.

"Mr. Worph, warp 5"

"Warp 5, sir. Engage," Riker said.

And the ship shot off to parts unknown, never to return again. At the same time, the Stargazer did the same thing, just going to warp 4. Course was set in for the GSG headquarters, they had a base to take back, and the army in skyworld could use a hand.

It was time the empire got a taste of Armageddon.

_**Well that was another eventful chapter – the enterprise is moving on, and seemingly the emperor himself is in trouble. Or maybe Necrosabor is... **_


	11. Chapter 11 (Adrogoz)

Heroes of Darkness 11

_**To include a few elements of the plot of the original version of this story which I felt like using, I decided to write another chapter myself. The battle between Necro and the Emperor is co-written by ZT. Enjoy! **_

Before the dagger could enter its target, the emperor dodged the attack, retaliating with a sword swing. The wood woad that was cast took the hit, and the skeleton mage threw bolts of fire at the emperor.

The Emperor blasted the wood woad with a sphere of light, hurting it. Necrosabor threw a ball of ethereal energy at the emperor, the spell forming into a ton of demons as it made contact, eating through his defenses.

"I shall rid the Kingdom of your foul prescence!" shouted the emperor, counterattacking with a beam of light and recoiling slightly when the beam failed to slow the tide of demons down significantly. Necrosabor started tapping his life, sending swarms of demons after the emperor. Thousands of demons began clawing and biting at the emperor, but before they could overwhelm him, he blasts them into nothing with a single light blast, dismantling necrosabor's wood woad at the same time.

"I had not realised dark beings as powerful as this still existed in this world", said the Emperor, twisting something on a silver band around his wrist. "The Silver Lords must be alerted"

The emperor leapt at Necrosabor, slashing at the necromancer with brutal sword attacks, but Necrosabor was prepared, magically switching his equipment to an entirely new set. "You may have got past my minions, but I won't go so easily!" He took on a fighting stance, ready for round 2. "By the time these "Silver Lords" get here, it'll be too late"

The emperor swung his sword, but Necrosabor parried the attack, following up with a riposte. Necro followed that up with a feint, tricking the emperor into blocking. The emperor saw through the attempt, firing a blast of light and destroying Necrosabor's skeletal mage, which was throwing fire bolts at the emperor all this time while he was engaging the close combat.

Necrosabor fired off a static blast at the emperor's head, flinching him. Before the Emperor could react, a color spray spell blinded him, followed with a pommel strike, bash, stomp combination, each attack leaving its mark.

The emperor's vision cleared, only to have dirt thrown in his eyes, blinding him yet again. "Cowardly fiend!" he shouted, slashing at empty air in response, leaving him open to the cleaving attack coming his way. He narrowly dodged the attack, but Necrosabor was fast, following this with an improvised chain of stomp, kick, riposte, jab, bash, kick, pommel strike, knocking the Emperor to the ground.

The emperor got back up and immediately unleashed a blast of radiant energy, destroying the vampire which Necro controlled to protect him at the last second. Necro cast a spell of harm, opening a giant gash in the emperor's chest, stabbing his sword through before ripping it out of him, blood spreading across the floor as the Emperor collapsed.

Necrosabor turned sheathed his sword, beginning to walk for the exit, before a movement caught the corner of his eye and he spun round. Cables and tubes rose up from the floor, connecting into the Emperor as he struggled to his knees. Necrosabor took his sword and lunged at the man, trying to finish the job, but a mass of cables lashed out at him. Necrosabor ducked, weaved and cut his way around and through the onslaught, but one of the cables slipped past his defences and almost caught him off guard; he dodged the attack but barely, and he had been forced to put some distance between himself and the barely-alive Emperor to do it. Before the mage could catch his breath, red panels and lines lit up across the room, the heavy doors slamming shut as five silvery circles lit up on the floor.

A spectral hand shot from nowhere, grabbing Necrosabor by the head and harshly yanking him across the room, his sword clattering to the ground as the Emperor's eyes lit up a bright ghostly blue. Bands of light appeared around Necrosabor's wrists and ankles and several cables latched onto him, pulses of light travelling along them.

"Struggle all you want, it won't help", said the emperor. "I shall purge the darkness from your body and destroy your very essence!"

Necrosabor could feel his body breaking down as the Emperor's incandescent energy was forced into him. Focussing all he had into one arm he managed to drag the shackled limb to face his fallen sword. A skeletal tendril of magical energy whipped out from his hand, ensnaring the blade. As the cables lashed out to restrict his right hand, the tendril swung round behind him and slashed through the shackle on his left. The Emperor fired another blast of light, sending the blade flying to the other end of the room, but Necrosabor turned his hand and blasted the emperor with a fireball before he could react. The Emperor cried out as the flames engulfed him, releasing Necrosabor from his ethereal shackles. The emperor released a cloud of incandescent mist from his body, quelling the flames only to see Necrosabor, having retrieved his sword, slash through first the mass of cables in front of him, then the Emperor himself.

The body of the Emperor was engulfed entirely by the remaining cables, sparks flying in all directions. The red light across the floor and walls flickered as a gigantic, final beam of light projected from the Emperor's corpse. Necrosabor narrowly dodged the attack as it tore through the throne room, destroying the mighty reinforced doors.

As the beam died down, Necrosabor weighed his options. No-one could have missed that, and those silver circles were glowing brighter now in what was unmistakably a collection of teleportation wards. He was still worn out with his battle with the Emperor, so he decided to teleport back to a waypoint he had set up miles away. Either way, he had accomplished his goal.

The Emperor was dead. The empire of light, leaderless…

* * *

><p>"Agents of the Dawn, Eighth Division assembled"<p>

The large group of assembled beings stood, heads bowed, as the Commander observed. Amongst the assembled group stood Takanuva, Siegfried, the White Lucario, Megaman, Ozymandias, Baxter Stockman, Buzz Lightyear, Bugs Bunny, Yusuke Urameshi, Danny Phantom, the Joker and the Medic. In addition, the group was joined by two armoured warriors, one covered in ornate armour with a helm resembling a lion, a long spear in one hand; the other a huge figure at least twice the height of a normal man in golden armour resembling a grotesque obese figure and wielding an enormous hammer. These were Dragonslayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough, two displaced relics of a forgotten kingdom called Lordran.  
>Beside them stood a hooded figure in a white cloak and bodysuit with a crescent moon insignia - a vigilante known as Moon Knight who was known to be somewhat... unstable. On their other side was a bespectacled teenage boy, also dressed in white - a recent recruit by the name of Uryu Ishida - and a red Mobian Echidna with large spiked fists known as Knuckles.<p>

Reading the auras of the crowd behind him, the White Lucario sensed forty-seven amassed beings, plus the commander and a few underlings in the corridors outside the chamber. Missing from the usual total of fifty were Nemesis and Doctor Light, along with that other new recuit...

"No doubt you all know why I have summoned you", said the commander. "This resistance has been fast growing in power. If left unchecked it will regroup and attack".

"With all due respect, Commander, this incident is out of your hands", said a voice that implied no such respect as five beings marched into the room. Though their forms varied considerably, one thing they all had in common was a silver uniform.

The five Silver Lords had arrived.

"Out of my hands?!" the commander seethed. "On whose authority?"

"Only the Emperor of Light himself", said the leader sarcastically.  
>"There has been an attempt on his life by the being known as Necrosabor", explained another Silver Lord completely covered by silver armour, only her voice revealing anything about her identity. "Thankfully we were able to thwart this attack..."<br>"...but it begs the question of what the Agents of the Dawn were doing to let such a dangerous criminal slip through their grasp", finished the leader.

The commander paled. How the Undead Sword had reached the Emperor was a mystery, but now that he had, things had just become far more serious...

"The vessel is another worrying addition", said another Silver Lord. "It implies Starfleet is ready to rebel against the Kingdom, unless this ship is merely a deserter. We will meet with their top officials and inform them that if they do not wish to face annihilation they will hand over all dark fugitives"

"I shall leave the diplomacy to you, and despatch a team immediately", muttered the Commander.  
>"See that you do", said the leader of the Silver Lords. "In fact, perhaps you should call the First to Seventh Divisions back to the homeworld while you're at it..."<p>

"I-I assure you, that would be quite unnecessary", stuttered the commander.

"I should hope so", said the leader of the Silver Lords. "In any case, see that none of them escape..."

As the Silver Guardians left, the commander spoke again to the assembled Seventh Division. "You have your orders? Then move out!"  
>His tone was normal, but any decent Aura reader could sense the panic.<p>

The commander was more terrified of the Silver Guardians right now than anything the dark alliance could throw at them.

"Should we inform him that Necrosabor succeeded in murdering one of the Emperor's clone doubles?" said one of the Silver Lords once they were out of range of the room.

"Explaining such things to the lowly Agents would only complicate matters", murmured the leader.

_**I'll leave the identities of the Silver Lords up to later writers, along with that other missing new Agents of the Dawn recruit.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Silver the Hedgehog sighed. He was staring at the stars. There had been a meeting of the Agents of Dawn, but he had skipped it. He had joined the Empire of Light thinking they would be capturing beings of darkness,not murdering them!

Suddenly, he heard two rustles in the bushes.

"Antoine, Pichu...please step out of there", said Silver.

Antoine Deparidieu and a Pichu walked out of the bushes.

"You two really need to work on your stealth." Silver said,shaking his head.

"We are being of zhe sorry." Antoine sighed,the duo sitting next to Silver.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Do you ever think what we're doing is wrong?" Asked Silver suddenly to his two comrades.

"Silver,shush! They'll hear you!" Pichu exclaimed,covering Silver's mouth.

"Guys, I'm serious!" Silver snapped, removing Pichu's hands from his mouth.

"So are we!" Antoine snapped back.

"Fine! Forget you cowards! I'm quitting the Empire of Light!" Silver exclaimed as he started to fly away.

at the last second,Antoine and Pichu grabbed him and ended up being pulled along.

With a flash the three were gone.

* * *

><p>After much psychic searching, Silver and a reluctant Antoine and Pichu arrived at the Dark Resistance's Base and knocked on the door.<p>

Lucario answered.

"We would like to join." Silver smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 of H-O-D is here!

_**This chapter is brought to you by ZT again, with a short segment by myself on the end. Here's ZT for some Author's notes:**_

_In this chapter, Silver gets a welcoming, Ganondorf comes down with acute light poisoning, the silver lords get to question the admiralty, and the empire succeeds in a goal… for once in this story! Temp character appearances, Mitsurugi, Wolverine, Q, Link: (Orical of ages, seasons, link's adventure, and link to the past.), and Pavel Chekov. Reason why there temporary, is they were snatched from their timeline by Q. Please note I have been sick recently, therefor a lot of what I have planned in the scheme of things might not make sense at first… still questioning things but meh. Last bit of news, before I let Adrogoz take over for the end notes. Spoiler alert. Necrosabor destroyed one of the emperor clones._

_That is all for this section._

_Enjoy._

After much psychic searching, Silver and a reluctant Antoine and Pichu arrived at the Dark Resistance's Base and knocked on the door.

Lucario answered.

"We would like to join." Silver smiled. Lucario nodded, letting the group inside the headquarters. "Come in", said Lucario telepathically.

The 3 entered to find themselves in the room of a starship. A balding haired middle aged man with a captain's insignia was in a chair, to his left was another man with electric blue eyes and a gold command shirt with yet another captain's insignia.

"What's it with all these captains on board a ship", asked Silver.

"No idea, Zir", said Antoine. "Ah, I see you can speak French", said the bald captain. "Why yes, zir, it is the language I'm fluent in." The bald haired captain and Antoine began conversing in French for a moment.

_"So how does he know French", asks the other captain. It is silver whom answers the question. "The author writing this chapter wanted those 2 to have a conversation, why though is beyond me." _

The golden command shirt captain nodded as he got up from his chair, shaking Silver's hand. "I'm Captain James T Kirk of the Starship enterprise. The main captain in the chair is Jean-Luc Picard of another Enterprise from another time. Silver nodded.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods", asked an orange haired man at navigations.

Silver looked again… not man… vampire… interesting… "I'd rather not say", said Silver.

"This is a rather big ship", said Pichu.

The balding captain smiled. "Would you like a tour?" Silver nodded. "Sounds fun, But first who should I talk with in order to join?"

The other captain exchanged looks with the balding one before they start conversing quietly. "So Picard, you really think it's a good idea bringing them along?" Picard gave Jim a nod. "Lucario trusts them, but just in case…"

He turns on his communicator. "Doctor McCoy, to the bridge please.

"I'm in the middle of a list of paperwork", the physician says.

"No you are not… You're eating something, Bones!" Jim said laughing as a crunching could be heard. Bones put down his sandwich to have it be eaten by a rather ravenous Ash. "Damn you, Williams! Ash pulled out another sandwich and gave it to the Doctor. "We're both starved, so go ahead and split it in half, what could go wrong? The Doctor nodded.

"Doctor McCoy", Picard's voice said through the communicator. "Bones? Bones? Booooooooooooooooones?" "Fine I'm coming, infants! Bones left the room, a rather angry look on his face that would've scared an agent of the dawn back to his/her base.

* * *

><p>The first Silver Lord opened up a gateway of light for herself. She smiled, questioning Starfleet's admirals would be easy! All she had to do was figure out how to approach the situation of the ships. The second Silver lord had the task of finding the Undead Sword and annihilating him, but with how skilled he was proven to be? And what legends say about him? It would probably take an armada of skilled people to take him out. Then again, the same had been said of the Silver Lords.. Then there was the third Silver lord. She couldn't help but get the feeling something was not right with that bloke…<p>

She pointed her wand at a spot nearby Actio maac-bolt. A broom appeared at her fingertips, and the witch took flight headed for the headquarters of Starfleet. She removes her hood, giving us a look at her features. Which include Brown, bushy hair, brown eyes, and pale/light skin. This was Hermione Granger. She put back on her hood, concealing her looks once again. She arrived at Starfleet 2 minutes later.

Hermione hopped off her broom, before sending it away via a vanishing spell. An ensign waved her through. "Admiral Kolamari will be with you shortly"

Inside the office, she got a look at the decorum of the place. The office had varying shades of blue and other hews of color. The thing that caught her eye most was the books, it was a shame she couldn't stay a while and look at them all. Hey, maybe he wouldn't mind? The admiral walked into the room. "What can I help you with, mam?"

The witch gathered herself. "What do you know about the vessel known as the Stargazer, and the other vessel known as the Enterprise?"

* * *

><p>Bones wondered up to the bridge, sandwich and cookie in hand. "What do ya want me for, I'm in the middle of lunch!"<p>

"Can you check those 3 for anything out of the ordinary", asked Jim. He looked at the hedgehog, rodent, and hu… no that was not a human. Coyote.

"No can do, I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian".

Picard nodded, "In that case, you might want to figure out how to check them over fast".

"Jim, surely ya don't agree with him on this one?"

"Actually I do", said Jim. The doctor grumbled about Starship captains who were getting too bridge-happy, then walked back to the mess-hall to finish his lunch.

* * *

><p>Gannondorf began to feel really bad for some reason. The torture under that Doctor Mario had sped up his condition of light poisoning. First it was the convulsions and burning up, and now his memories were being altered. Soon… nothing.<p>

A figure was walking through the stargazer destroying everything with 1 punch. "This place is full of darkness, the agents of the dawn shall reign! You will all die, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"What's wrong with Gannon", Naruto asked.

"I don't know", said Shikamaru. "Something's wrong though…." The ninja signed a shadow possession jutsu, but a beam of light shot from Ganondorf's fingers, destroying it. Naruto used shadow clones to trap Ganon, but it didn't work.

"Nothing will work!" Naruto exclaimed. "Have any ideas?"

"No, for once, I don't!" said Shikamaru.

Gannondorf shot a beam at the 2 ninja which they barely avoided. A hand placed itself on his forehead, the second capturing his wrist in a vice like grip. Spock forced his way into Ganondorf's mind before withdrawing in fear.

"He's been enlightened, there is nothing any of us can do…"

"What about that lighteater trick MetaKnight and Doctor McCoy did", asked Naruto.

"It is not workable", Spock said. He's too far gone.

"So you're just going to give up?", asked Naruto. The Vulcan nodded. "It is unfortunate that this happened. All we can do is beam him into space, and disperse him", said the Vulcan.

The ninja glared a glare that could melt the socks off a Klingon. "You can give up, but I won't." The ninja made up his mind. "Somehow, some way I will reverse this". At that point the 2 ninja left the room, an insane Ganondorf following them.

* * *

><p>The admiral and the Silver Lord casually talked about the book collection for a few minutes before they casually came back to the question at hand.<p>

"The enterprise is on her five year mission, as for the stargazer, it is parked outside the headquarters.

"Then why is there a ship that shares the same name as that one, circling the skies", she asked. "No idea, but we didn't build it, at least not directly.

She sighed, of course the admiralty didn't build it. "So if it wasn't built by you, who could have built it?", she asked.

"Not sure", the admiral said. Though I do know of someone whom could be behind that…"

The witch nodded. "Go on"

The admiral refilled their drinks. "You familiar with the legends of a group of people called the Golden Sword Guardians?"

The witch nodded. "Why yes, it is said that they had been chosen by a sword that could control time".

The admiral nodded. "Ya know, they might be behind this"

"If so though, why would they build a ship when one among them has one already", she asked.

"My guess is that said ship was destroyed or was unable to continue farther", Kolamari mused. The witch nodded. "Thank you for the information you have provided me".

The admiral smiled. "You are welcome". The silver lord left the office, getting on her broom headed for the empire headquarters.

It seems she had a legend to research. And if this legend was connected to the dark resistance? The silver lords would have a problem on their hands for sure.

* * *

><p>Ganondorf charged through the rest of the ship until he got to the transporter room, when something teleported in front of him, shooting him with blank bullets. "Thanks for using me in the plot, Zach", Deadpool shouted. He began stalling out Ganondorf, but it wasn't enough as he got knocked out. *Deadpool snatches script erasing it.* Deadpool rewrites scene. Deadpool reverses situation, than gives author an evil smile. Author glares at Deadpool.<p>

"I can erase you!"

Deadpool laughs at author, "You could, but I'll just come back"

…fine. Deadpool subdues Ganondorf, dragging him to the sickbay.

"Bones, here's a patient", he said.

"Call me Bones again, and I hypo you into oblivion!"

Deadpool runs out of sickbay, before using a plot hole to head to his quarters.

"Ah, your letting me use plot holes", Deadpool asks.

"Yes, because I'm merciful, now please let me finish this story".

With nothing else to do, the loud mouthed assassin takes a nap.

Inside sickbay, Bones prepared to do the lighteater spell when he stops.

"Spock's right, it's too late, kid", he said sadly. Naruto frowned, then got an idea. "Send a telepath in here, maybe with their help I could get through".

Bones began to smile before shaking his head. "You're not going alone, kid." He called Picard. "Jean-Luc, Where is Lon?"

Picard took a drink of his tea…Mister Suder is inside his quarters meditating." "Can you get him", he asked. I could, please… Actually, a hedgehog by the name of Silver just volunteered. Said hedgehog entered the sickbay.

"Heard you needed a telepath", he said. Bones smiled. "You'll do".

Silver connected himself, and Naruto together, but not before McCoy could force his way through. "Like I said, you're not going alone".

Together the 3 went inside.

* * *

><p>On the bridge, Jean-Luc watched as Pichu hopped on top of the replicator, hitting the buttons for a chocolate Sunday. Antoine smiled.<p>

"You going to share that?", Pichu nodded, offering some to him, while getting some for the 2 captains to have. Jim smiled taking some of the Sunday.

"It's not as good as those found on Earth, but it comes close, wouldn't you agree?" Picard nodded.

* * *

><p>When Bones, Silver, and Naruto entered Ganondorf's mind, the place began to twist and morph itself as if to split them. A voice was shouting to McCoy's mind, banging on it as if trying to open up a door. "Dammit, Piccolo, why didn't you open back up that link point? Oh well, Silver, can you? The hedgehog nodded, opening up the door, to reveal a miniature image of Larten.<p>

"Bones, what you are seeing is an illusion. Let us take the lead".

The doctor nodded. "Okay, but who's us?"

Larten moved back to reveal images of Zero and the rest of the GSG. The image of Picard nodded before leading onward.

* * *

><p>Back in sickbay, the real Picard and the rest of the GSG were focusing their power on keeping their hold in Ganon's mind.<p>

"So who has the bridge, Jean-Luc?"

"Spock and Kirk, why Larten?"

"They're going to be in great trouble soon." Zero nodded.

"He's right, I can see a lone imperial ship headed our way, it's the I.S.S. ShatterDawn…"

Suddenly, without warning, the sickbay of the stargazer began to shake. Everyone was sent flying. Piccolo teleported stopping Picard from slamming his head into a wall, Metaknight shuttle looped, catching Larten mid-air. Zero reversed his trajectory with his shippuga attack, Niko threw up a gust of wind, blowing Hayato and Nero to him, where he slowed their fall with a cushion of air. Lucario just floated back and forth, getting the rest of the stragglers, and Green arrow and Ash just halted their flight by grabbing on to a portion of the biobed. The group got back into position as they focused yet again.

* * *

><p>The illusions disappeared suddenly without warning, forcing McCoy, Silver, and Naruto to stop. "Doctor McCoy, what do you think is going on with the projections of those people?" asked Naruto.<p>

Bones thought about it, then nodded to himself. "Those don't seem to be illusions, they look more like projections…".

In that moment he knew. "Those aren't illusions, they are helping us from the outside, something happened that separated them. In that moment, Picard reappeared with the rest of the group. "Come along, we have an ally to get back.

* * *

><p>The guardians continued to keep their minds on the landscape, thinking up paths for the 3 to follow.<p>

"Picard, there's a hole right by McCoy", Piccolo pointed out. Picard concentrated, and the hole was covered up long enough for Bones to walk over.

"They're getting close", Lucario said telepathically. Larten concentrated, slashing the door off its hinges with his sword or a mental equivalent. McCoy, the ninja, and the hedgehog wondered inside.

"Alright, fade out the projections, it's up to them", Lucario said telepathically. The rest faded out, including Angel.

* * *

><p>Bones headed through the door, to find 2 Ganondorf's, one was on the floor, about to die, the other held his fist glowing with light about to strike him down. The attack was about to land when a cry of "It's no use!" was heard.<p>

Silver had caught the beam of light energy with his psychic powers, hurling the other Ganon into a Rasengan attack from Naruto. At the same time, the attack sent him flying right into McCoy's line of vision, where he sedated the enlightened Ganon with a hypospray.

Bones gave him over to Silver, "Can you cast him out?"

The hedgehog nodded. "The sedative won't hold him forever though, so I hope the people on the other side will have a plan".

McCoy nodded. "Let's just say he's goin' to have a horde of angry swordsman, and other people to deal with".

Silver focused on the enlightened Ganon, and he was teleported away. McCoy went up to Ganondorf, pulling him to his feet. "Don't worry, you'll be kidnapping princesses again soon."

The king of evil smiled. "Kinda funny you say that, Zelda likes to stage those kidnappings. McCoy smiled.

"I take it you and Link were best friends in high school as well?

Ganon laughed. "Nah, quite the opposite. He hated my guts, though I can't imagine why. The 3 were about to exit, when Ganondorf threw the doctor a small shard of power. "Tap upon this shard, and should you need a hand, it will summon my physical equivalent to your aid. The 3 were warped away by dark energy.

* * *

><p>The enlightened Ganon appeared inside the sickbay of the Stargazer to be attacked by a merciless group of guardians. Angel scored most of the vitals, and Larten was about to chop off the doppelganger's head before he disappeared.<p>

The enlightened Ganon looked around, "Where am I?"

"You are aboard the I.S.S. ShatterDawn", said a voice. A mechanized looking man appeared on board, he had hair, and eyes, but you could never quite tell the color of them. On his chest was a letter emblazoned in deep silver writing. The letter in question was a Greek letter, one that marked the beginning, and the end. It was an ω

* * *

><p>The second silver lord turned to the female one whom was talking to the admiral. "So Miss Granger, I take it you brought back something worth reporting?<p>

The Silver Lord nodded. "Yes, I have. The admiralty didn't build the Stargazer, and the Enterprise is off on its five year mission, exploring deep space".

"So I take it they deserted the other vessel?" "Yes, but the rest of this you wouldn't believe it if I just told you". The witch summoned a small flash drive out of thin air. "You might want to read this".

The second looked through the flash drive until something caught his eye. It said classified. The second silver lord smiled, hacking the archives to find the data to be… blank? The female silver lord smashed the flash drive. "Stupid muggle peace of garbage!" The first nodded. "Indeed. So Miss Granger, what should be our next move? We have seem to have lost our recruit in that of the hedgehog".

The silver lord nodded. "But the good news is that we got one of the dark resistance's people in return. "I wonder how long it will be till we make him talk?" "Not too long at all, you brought the Veritaserum?"

The second silver lord nodded. I have. "That will not be needed", said a voice. In to the room strolled an enlightened Ganondorf.

"You may think you got a dark alliance member, but that's where you are wrong, though you were close". Under his breath he cursed. Damn fucking sawbones ninja, and hedgehog.

Of course he was heard. "Ah, Sawbones and hedgehog", said the second silver lord. "Seems we haven't any options. Prepare Clone-Y"

* * *

><p>Jim grinned as he was able to protect the data of the GSG. Someone was trying to hack through, but in the end, they weren't enough. Spock turned to Jim. "Is there something on your mind, Captain?".<p>

Jim turned to the half Vulcan officer. "No"

"Jim, I can tell you're hiding something."

"It is none of your business, mister Spock."

"If it concerns the ship and how it is ran, it is my business", said the half Vulcan officer.

"You think Doctor McCoy and the rest of our crew are okay?", he asked.

Spock smiled. "Jim, Leonard knows what he's doing, and none of the people we know would let him go into a harmful situation". The captain nodded. "Sickbay to the bridge, we're alright, Ganon is on the mend, though I can't say the same for his double".

"Bones, what do you mean by his double", Jim asked. Bones sighed. "I'll be at the bridge to tell you the rest of these details"

Bones turned off the communicator before injecting Gannon with a hypospray. He opened his eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic, you were barely enlightened"

Ganon nodded, before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>The dark resistance was taking a break, when agents of the dawn began beaming aboard.<p>

"Surrender all yourselves to us or we kill your doctor", said Takanuva, holding Bones by the neck, his lance at his throat.

Spock went to move when an arrow was shot in his direction.

Jim was struggling for options. Picard shot his Phaser, knocking the lance out of Takanuva's hand. The 4 watched as everyone was brought on the bridge, unconscious.

"You have lost, surrender yourselves", said Takanuva. Jim and Picard exchanged smiles.

"No, it is you who have lost". Piccolo teleported behind his apprehender, downing him with a special beam cannon, Zero took another out with a super hadenjecki. Silver threw one, slamming them into Larten's karate chop. Pichu leaped on top of Bugs bunny, whom had somehow restrained Bowser, shocking the rabbit. Bugs threw a carrot imbued with light at the rodent, but it soared over Pichu's head, to be slashed in half by Antoine. Megaman had caught Naruto quite easily, but Ash put a stop to his getaway.

"You're not going anywhere"

They had the upper hand, but the tables suddenly went from their way to worse. Everyone had forgot about Danny Phantom. The agent of the dawn went intangible, than released a knock out gas into the air, via the control room of the stargazer. Everyone was knocked out, or almost knocked out. The only 1 that was conscious was… Picard?

The agents were about to capture him when he disappeared. "Where did he go?" Takanuva asked. "No idea", said Danny. "It doesn't matter, we have everyone, transport them to the holding cells". All the agents of the dawn beamed away, hostages in their hands.

Picard watched as the agents beamed out. "Why didn't they see me?" He looked to feel a belt on his waste, radiating magical energy. The spirit belt. He could see them, invisible or not, but they couldn't see him. He looked around for anyone that could help pilot the stargazer, but the agents didn't take chances, not this time. He reached into his mind, prodding the connections to his comrades. Larten's one was the brightest, and he was awake.

A tap; tap; tap got his attention. "He'll be fine, but the rest won't survive, not unless you act, mon capitan", said a voice.

"Q, what do you want?"

Q smiled. "Now Jean-Luc, is that how you treat your visitor?"

"You are no visitor Q, you're a thorn in my side".

Q glared at Picard. "One snap of my fingers, and You become an amoeba.

"Why are you helping me, what's in it for you?", he asked. "I take it you weren't listening to the Vulcan I sent aboard the enterprise? The empire has control of the continuum. With the continuum, they could alter time, and wipe everyone out of existence. Simply put, they could go far back and wipe out all of you golden sword types…

Picard drew his Phaser. "How much do you know?".

Q snapped his fingers, turning the weapon into a cookie, before it flew out of the captain's hand and into his mouth. "I know everything", he said. "The first leader, the golden sword of timelines, and the power you all possess as a team".

"You don't realize this, but separately you're never alone, and together you're stronger than you think. This is thanks in part to your bond with the golden sword of timelines, but more importantly the links between your people they established. I can name a few that were forged of the top of my head. Larten and McCoy, Piccolo and Niko, and one having to do with Lucario and Zero, oh there might be more, but those are not formed at this time".

Q ate another bite of the cookie. "So you have 2 options, choose a crew of 5 to pilot the stargazer and rescue your friends, or you could pilot the stargazer, and attempt the rescue yourself".

Picard thought about it for a moment. "I don't want to get 5 more people involved that don't have the training to operate a starship, and what if the ship is shot out of the sky?"

Q rolled his eyes. "If you're worried you are going to be shot out of the sky, you have another thing coming. You see, this ship runs on powerful magic and on being shot down by a negative ethereal weapon will regenerate itself. If it is an ethereal rifle or arrow, the ship will remain scattered, but it's not hard to fix if one has the tools and patients", Q continued. "1 of the 5 has already been chosen".

Out of a hole in space time, Deadpool appeared. Picard nodded. "Sure, stick me with the crazy unpredictable mercenary."

Q pulled out a deck of cards which were numbered. "Pick a number between 1 and 5. Picard closed his eyes, and drew a card. The card said 4. Q snapped his fingers. In the middle of the ship appeared, 1 of the old crew of the enterprise before Picard's time, the one where the other captain, Kirk resigned. Picard closed his eyes, and picked out another number.

The number he pulled said. 1. A samurai with a katana in hand appeared on the ship. This was a warrior from a world that was in constant conflict from 2 blades, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge.

Picard chose another number. The number was a 5. Q snapped his fingers and a mutant with claws appeared.

"I'll be picking the last card", said Q. Picard opened his eyes. Q shuffled the cards, than shook them at lightning speeds. Finally, he poured out the cards, closed his eyes, waited, than swiped a card right out of the air. He opened his eyes. The card was the King card. He snapped his fingers and a green tunic hero appeared, pulling his seed shooter. He fired the seed to have it knocked out of the air by Q.

"Sorry to divert your quest, oh great hero of legend… but there is a certain captain on this ship that will need a hand. Said hero turned to the balding captain, as did the others. "I vas about to go and look at some schematics for the ship? Vhy am I here?"

"That's what I'd like to know also", said the samurai. I was about to destroy Soul Edge".

The hero of legend looked around. "I don't know any of you?" The samurai looked at the hero of legend and placed the name. "Link." Picard looked around for Q, but he had vanished.

"Whatever it was you were doing, I ask you to work with me. A lot of people were captured, and if we don't act, they might not come back", said Picard.

"Give me one good reason why I should help you, bub", said the mutant.

"I can give you 3 - Zero, Ryu, and Taskmaster". The group turned around. It was the Russian whom next spoke.

"They don't mean anything to me, Zir." Picard turned to him. "Ensign, Your captain, First officer and CMO are among them also, so give that some thought."

The crew member of the old Enterprise did, than decided to throw in the towel. He walked up, shaking with Picard. The mutant did the same.

The samurai frowned. "Lizardman has been missing. Let me guess… he was also captured?" Picard nodded, and the Samurai was the next to join. Deadpool just walked up and joined.

"I can nawigate the ship, sir." Picard nodded. "Make it so. He pointed to the mutant with claws. You shall be my first officer".

He pointed finally to Deadpool. "How much experience do you have with piloting a starship?"

"I'm an expert ship pilot", said Deadpool. "Wait, how did you become a pilot that quickly?", asked the clawed Mutant.

"Quite simple Wolverine, I read the Starfleet fanfictions while chapters 11 and 12 were being published".

Picard nodded, "ooooookay then". He pointed at Deadpool. "Warp 5, time to get our crew back". The group nodded.

* * *

><p>"So doctor, how many of the captives could be purified and enlightened?" asked Takanuva as the Empire ship returned to its headquarters.<p>

Doctor Mario looked at the charts for the prisoners. "Most of them are too close-a to the darkness to come-a back", he said. "But there are around sixteen or seventeen who are-a… redeemable".

"More than we expected", said Megaman. "Good thing we captured them before one of the other units got to them. Ishida or the Joker probably would have killed them all on sight!"

Takanuva looked over the charts. Of course most of the inherently dark creatures, the demons, vampires and the like, could not be recovered, but there were indeed a handful who could, with proper enlightenment, be cured of their attachment to darkness. One in particular caught his attention…

_Brother_, he thought, looking over Tahu's file. _Perhaps you can be saved after all…_

"Send those who can be redeemed for enlightenment", said Takanuva. "Schedule an execution for the others".

"I understand you have succeeded in capturing the Dark Resistance", said a voice. The Agents of the Dawn turned as a figure walked towards them.

Despite his short stature (standing only a little taller than Megaman and Doctor Mario), the newcomer was still somehow rather imposing. He wore a silver cape with green on the inside edge, a silver mask with a green plus-shaped insignia across it and no other visible features and a white robe.

The agents bowed their heads as the fifth Silver Lord approached them. He was renowned for his ability to appear and disappear virtually anywhere he chose, and it seemed the rumours were no exaggeration.

"Perhaps I could borrow two of these prisoners?" he said. "I have need of two in particular".

"Of course", said Takanuva. "Which prisoners do you require?"

"Bring me the demon known as Kurama and the Koopa King Bowser".

"Right away, sir", said Danny, leading him to the cells.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Today's chapter is by A. Fox. Enjoy!**_

Back underneath the underwater city of Rapture, in another universe, The Snake stood behind a podium as he addressed his army It'd taken a lot of time to put together…not like he had a choice.  
>'Goddamn Wheel of Fortune marathon' he grumbled to himself, not at all pleased about how long this all took.<br>"Now men!" He shouted "After watching Wheel of Fortune for fuck knows how long! We have finally crawled out of the primordial sludge and now we're ready to march upon the Empire of Light!...And smack them in the face like the bitch it is!  
>"Who's ready for justice?!" He howled, eliciting a loud cry from the members of his army who fought for this.<br>"And who's ready to rip someone's goddamn head off?!" He yelled, garnering an even louder shout as he had a sizable amount of death seeking maniacs in his ranks.  
>"Now that's more like it! Let's set sail!...oh wait, forgot a babysitter for our guest…"<p>

~

Dr. Light was in pain…so much pain, the torture he'd endured from these psychopaths was too much….he was gonna break out of here and they will burn! Burn alive for defying the Empire of Light!  
>This was the last thing he thought before a hole opened up beneath him and he fell down a chute leading to a pit of lava for 'Swift prisoner disposal.'<p>

~

The Snake put the remote control for the prisoner disposal back in his pocket.  
>"Fuck babysitters, that'll learn the damn rapist."<br>He turned back to his army and continued addressing them.  
>"Alright people! Let's get to what we should have done already…And shove their sunshine where it don't shine!"<p>

~

With a mighty flash of light, the Snake and the first wave of his army warped itself into what looked like a massive, very barren desert at nighttime.  
>The Snake blinked and facepalmed "Dammit! What the Hell knocked us off the course this far?!"<p>

~

"He's far away from the city sir" Dexter, the boy genius (here a minion of the empire of Light) said "You may execute the operation now."  
>Freddy Fazbear rubbed his hands together and gave a deep, evil chuckle as he began to stomp off to gather up his men.<p>

~

As the Snake was fuming over his problems, Captain Murphey angrily stomped up.  
>"Hey jerk! What the Hell's going on here?!"<br>"Weren't you the guy who wanted to sunbathe?"  
>"Yeah, but I didn't ask to go in the fucking desert! I'll look like a Goddamn lobster!"<br>"We got bigger problems than you not having enough sun."  
>"Damn straight!" Rath, the red themed swordsman of the Jennerit grumbled as he stalked over to his boss "I was under the impression there'd be lots of decapitation!"<br>"Het! Not around me mister!" Murphey argued "I want a tan! And my skin won't bronze if it's covered in blood!"  
>"Like I give a fuck about that" Rath growled "You idiot."<br>"Well at least I'm not a fucking Dracula!"  
>Rath snarled and clonked Murphy on the head with his fist, knocking the guy out like a light.<br>"Relax Rath" The Snake reassured, "There's something going on here, and I think we about to be-"  
>Suddenly the sky lit up with a massive amount of light, and loud horns blared through the air.<br>An overbearing, hammy voice blared out from the sky.  
>"Sinners! Foreigners to our world! Prepare to die and suffer the wrath of our righteous savior in the name of the Empire of Light! Prepare to face Columbia's wrath!"<br>The Snake facepalmed as the anachronistic flying city began to descend from the sky "Oh shit, so this is who we have to deal with?!  
>"I already have my own Columbia on standby", he pulled out a remote control "Bad move bitch!"<br>When he pressed the button to activate the signaling device however, nothing came out, not even a blip.  
>"Oh crap" he muttered, his army wondering what just happened.<br>"I should have expected this, they got a signal jammer, I can't send shit across any universe until it's gone!"  
>He had well over two hundred powerful, highly dangerous members of his army available…and they were none too pleased to find this whole colossal fuckup had occurred.<br>So, he nonchalantly pulled a bazooka from behind his back "Oh guys! Guess who gets to play hide and seek with bullets?!..."

~

Army commander Freddy Fazbear (the evil version in the Empire of Light) gave a haunting chuckle to himself as he stood in the command center of Columbia sipping a congratulatory cup of coffee.  
>His henchmen Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and the rest of the animatronics were in charge of the various attack parties, while Dexter the boy genius stayed in the hub, along with his personal bodyguards Sam &amp; Max the freelance police.<br>"You know little buddy" said the shamus to the lagomorph "I'd be able to enjoy this popsicle a lot more if our boss'd stop laughing like a demonic birthday party clown who likes to run kids over with a semi truck!"  
>Freddy looked over at him and growled.<br>"Yeah that'd be intimidating if the two of us weren't already clinically insane! Hell, that's why you hired us!"  
>The animatronic bear thought on this for a second and realized the hare was right, he shrugged and looked back at the stern, then motioning to Dexter to bring up the screens so he could see just what was going on.<br>And as the boy genius obliged him, he realized that his army was in the shits.  
>It turned out that while the Snake and his maniacal heretics were cut off from the bulk of his army, and not all of them could fly, they were still incredibly dangerous and the zeppelins they were sending down were no match for them.<br>He saw another version of Foxy, with a jetpack on, as he used his sharp hook to rip a whole zeppelin open "Down ye go matey!"  
>Vaas Montenegro on the other hand had actually used Foxy's help to board a zeppelin, take it over and go down to the ground to pick up a boarding party and head up to the city (among those present being Montanna, Major Shake, the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future, Ladd Russo, The WONDER Agents, Spike Spigel, Ultimate Captain America, Doctor Weird, the Killer Rabbit of Caerbanog and Salvador from Borderlands).<br>And when Freddy turned on the zeppelin's own radio to hear if there were any battle plans being discussed, he regretted it, because Vaas was ranting to himself.  
>"-You see what they do?! They think they're God! And their 'civilization' is nothing! The law of the jungle's the only fucking law there is, man! That's the ONLY FUCKING LAW! That's Goddamn scripture right there, it-"<br>Freddy turned off the radio, ain't nothing he could get from there.  
>As he also noticed, some of the more reasonable members of this army, the Light Brigade, the Super-Americans, Justice 9 and the Retaliators flying up to it by their own powers and help from the flying members.<br>He'd also seen that notorious delinquent, the Juggernaut Bitch himself, being sent through the air in a big ass cannon to smash right into the city, where he was currently rampaging.  
>As he was noting, there were more and more blimps being hijacked, making him really wish he'd had the good sense to just bomb them from the air.<br>But what he really should have noticed was when the Snake himself took to the air using rocket shoes…

~

The Snake flew through the air like a barracuda through a coral reef….okay, more like a flying barracuda in possession of more firepower then the Military-Industrial Complex, who's streaking through an aerial battlefield filled with hijacked blimps, burning and sinking air barges, more explosions than a Michael Bay film and one flying city ran by xenophobic assholes and (what he didn't realize) an animatronic bear robot.  
>The vigilante chuckled to himself as he motioned towards the pair of blimps he'd noticed earlier being hijacked by (on one) the Freddy Fazbear animatronics and (on the second) a platoon of assorted Big Daddies who'd brought their Little Sisters along, kinda like it was 'Take your daughter to work day'.<br>He didn't know whose bright idea for causing this ambush was, but they'd sure wish they didn't try this shit by the time he was done with them.  
>His rocket shoes were able to take him up to the city faster than the blimps could, and as the superhero groups flying up were dealing with opponents in the sky, he was able to make it to Columbia first.<br>Shortly after landing to the top, and almost immediately moving right onto it, the shoes fizzled out and ran out of gas.  
>"Hoo boy!" Snake chortled, letting out a sigh of relief "Damn good thing those didn't run out of fuel before I got here."<br>He looked around and noticed he'd managed to land in the currently abandoned (for the safety of the citizens) Soldier's Field.  
>"Huh…tough crowd, I bet they didn't even think we'd get here…there's nobody to hear my prop comedy rountine!"<br>He then pulled a large shotgun out of his coat.  
>"Oh well, better get ready in case an audience shows up."<br>The Snake started walking through the streets of the park; his observations told him he was at the main street. He was a bit confused as to why the park was so popular amongst Columbians though, as aside from the ferris wheel he never really saw too many rides in it.  
>His ponderings about Soldier Field's popularity stopped when he happened to notice several abandoned cotton candies on a nearby bench.<br>"Well, at least there's a silver lining to all this" he chuckled as he decided to have a small snack…

~

"Commander Fazbear!" A Columbian soldier over in the surveillance pit shouted out at the top of his lungs as he noticed, on his old timey security camera, that the Snake was up in Soldier's Field and gobbling up sweeties "We got one!"  
>Freddy Fazbear let lose a haunting chuckle and picked up his radio…<p>

~

The Snake was continuing to chomp down the cotton candy like it grew on trees…or was easy enough to find by multiverse traveling nutjobs who love to beat the Hell out of people with baseball bats…find without paying for it that is.  
>"Mmm, I gotta say" he said to himself, stopping to stuff a whole cotton candy in his mouth and eating it whole "For a flying city filled to the brim with violent rednecks, they certainly can make some really bitchin' cotton cand-"<br>Suddenly lights and shouted flooded the entire park, and as he looked around he began to notice a massive wave of air barges were flying towards him.  
>"Holy crap! These sons of bitches were gonna ambush me!"<br>He reached into his coat and pulled out a very large raygun.  
>"I always love a good ambush…"<p>

_**So who is leading this ambush? Have the Agents of the Dawn arrived? Find out next time! **_


	15. Chapter 15 (AdrogozZT colab)

_**This next chapter is a collaborative effort between myself and ZT. Enjoy!**_

The Snake reached into his coat and pulled out a very large raygun.

"I always love a good ambush…"

A figure leapt from one of the air barges, obscured by a blue light that covered everything around it.

"So you're the other-worlder who's been stirring up so much trouble lately", said a voice in The Snake's mind. The blue light was suddenly extinguished, revealing a white-furred wolflike biped.

The White Lucario had found his target.

Two more figures flew down to land on either side of him, one carrying a familiar figure in a white coat.

"There he is!" said the Medic. "He's the one who attacked my unit back at the capital, though it seems this time he's alone..."

"No", said the Pokemon leader of the group. "His allies are nearby. He has merely been seperated".

He paused as a fifth figure landed behind him, his fist leaving a small crater in the earth. "Unless I am missing something, his powers are relatively weak. Knuckles, Baxter, Buzz, Medic, take him down while I map out his allies for the other two Agent units nearby..."

"Got it", said Knuckles, taking the lead.

Baxter Stockman and Buzz Lightyear flew to either side of the Snake in an effort to outflank him while the Medic took up a position behind Knuckles, focussing his Medigun on the Mobian Echidna as he dashed toward The Snake, dodging a beam from his ray gun. An uppercut from Knuckles sent the gun flying into the air, but The Snake was faster than he expected, pulling a smaller blaster pistol and shooting Knuckles through the chest.

Knuckles stumbled back, the Medic focussing his Medigun on him as Stockman and Lightyear focussed their various long-range weapons on The Snake from either side. He casually dodged back just as the two fired and the two Agents shot each other out of the sky, Stockman's blast destroying a wing of Buzz's suit while Buzz's laser destroyed Baxter's gun and most of one most of one arm.

"You have some skills", said the White Lucario. In truth his allies were more suited to different operations - Knuckles to brawls with physical fighters, Buzz and Stockman to more tactical assaults.

In about two seconds he sketched a map of the battlefield with ally and enemy locations labeled.

"Take this to Commander Fazbear", commanded the Lucario, handing the map to the Medic. "Take Knuckles, Stockman and Lightyear with you and heal them up, then assist Siegfried's team on the ground".

He stood up from his meditation pose, his aura turning orange around him. His footsteps left melted pawprints in the ground as he advanced. He sensed a starship flying into his sensory range, but he paid it little heed.

This was his fight

* * *

><p>After recovering inside the way point he created, Necrosabor began to plot his next course of action.<p>

_Hmm... the leader of the Agents of the Dawn is dead. Question is what to do now?_

Without warning he was attacked. "Who on Shadowfax green multiverse is this? Actually..." he flipped the fifth silver lord the bird before disappearing.

When he reappeared he saw a gun toting vigilante fighting a Lucario with white caked fur. The Lucario and the combatant looked about even until WL shot a beam of some sort at him. He next looked at the auras of the 2. The first one seemed to call himself The Snake. _Okay... Who names them self after a reptile?_ _Then again every alias has its legends, so who am I to judge?_ He drew 1 of his many blades, a blue steel claymore before coming out of hiding. "Aww, you decided to execute each other and you didn't invite me?" He broke into a smile, then struck WL with the blunt end of his 2 handed sword.

When he awoke, Larten found himself in a room that let in extreme rays of light. He took a look around his prison for an escape route but none could be found.

An agent of the dawn entered the holding cell. It was one of the minor agents, and for some reason his name was Shelly... and no... don't ask how he could read the name tag and not chuckle. Piccolo had the same thought as well so did everyone else. Piccolo, Nero, and Angel nodded.

* * *

><p>In his cell, Lucario looked anxious.<p>

"Lucario?" said Shikamaru, his cellmate.

"I can sense someone with an immense Aura somewhere on the horizon", he said. "Whoever is on the receiving end is in a lot of trouble..."

"Probably that White Lucario", said Shikamaru. "When we saw him before, it always seemed like he was holding something back..."

Tahu launched another ball of superheated flame at the wall of his cell.

"You have already tried on thirteen accounts to burn your way out of the cell, Toa of Fire", said Spock from the other side of the cell. "It would be logical to assume..."

"I know", said Tahu, cutting the Vulcan off. "But we can't just sit here and wait for our execution!"

"Then we should plan another method of escape", said Spock. "Though as we cannot communicate with the other cells, we can only plan with what we have here. The only ones who can contact us here are Lucario and Silver, and they have yet to do so".

"They took my swords and my Mask, and this replacement mask they gave me is powerless", said Tahu, sitting down next to Spock. "So all we have is my fire and your Vulcan mind-powers..."

Meanwhile Shelly put on some music... and for his rewards got executed. Takanuva decapitated the lowly guard.

"So who wishes to die first?" he asked his captives.

* * *

><p>Picard and his crew of 5 continued their way towards the empire HQ, when they were stopped by a giant pig machine being piloted by... well... they didn't know what it was. "Ensign, search the Starfleet records for anything on this entity". "Yes Keptain vill do". They never got the chance to find out as an aerial battle between the stargazer and a flying enlightened being known as... Porky... was about to begin... granted it would be rather one sided if Picard had a say in the matter. The captain set his phazer to kill... then fired... Porky was vaporised on the spot machine, and all. "Resume course Mr. Wilson.<p>

* * *

><p>The White Lucario glared at his two opponents. The Snake was nothing significant in power terms, but he had already proven capable of causing a nuisance with skill and guile alone. The one known as Necrosabor, on the other hand, certainly had skill and power in both physical and magical respects...<p>

"Tell me, you are the Undead Sword, the assailant who attempted to murder our great Emperor are you not?" asked the White Lucario.

"Attempted nothing", said Necrosabor. "I succeeded".

"Your lies have no purchase here", said the White Lucario. "The Emperor lives. It could not be otherwise".

"Believe what you want, it won't matter", said Necrosabor. "You'll be joining your "great Emperor" soon enough".

"But the fact you came close has caused quite the commotion", WL went on. "Perhaps even more than the world-hopping hooligans who attacked the capital and escaped without a problem".

"Much as I hate your showing me up and stealing my thunder...", said the Snake, drawing a larger blaster cannon and taking aim, "...what say you we team up and waste this £&?"

"My thoughts exactly", said Necro, brandishing his sword".

"So be it", said WL. "I'll give you a taste of my full power!"

In a flash of light, WL transformed, Mega Evolving into a more powerful form. As he did, a gigantic spiral pattern cut itself into the ground centred at his feet.

"HOLY ?#£ ! HE'S GOT SPIRAL ENERGY!?" yelled the Snake. He looked over at Necrosabor, who was clutching his eyes.

"His aura's so bright! It's blinding!" Necrosabor said. Taking a scrap of cloth he quickly blindfolded himself; his aura vision could potentially blind him otherwise.

"Here I come!" WL shouted, flying at Necrosabor at breakneck speed...

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki", said the official speaker in the Execution Chamber. Naruto, along with Dark Pit, Ash and Jack had been the first four taken for execution. Also present were Takanuva and Dr Mario (acting as the guards), the "Exorcutioner", along with a masked crowd watching from balconies. "You have fallen to darkness and for this you shall be executed and your fell presence purged from this world…"<p>

Naruto would have shouted something but since his mouth, arms and legs were bound, no-one could make it out.

Not far away, Picard and Wolverine raced through the corridors. For some reason the ship had been unable to beam them directly to the execution chamber or cells, but they had been able to teleport to the grounds outside. They had picked up most of the captives still imprisoned in the cells and sent Deadpool, Mitsurugi and Link to free them, but six of them were detected elsewhere and they had set off after them.

"One group of our captive allies is just up ahead", said Picard. Wolverine nodded, his Adamantium claws tearing through the door ahead with ease to find Bowser and Kurama restrained. Kurama was fairly uninjured, but Bowser looked as though he had been dragged miles across a battleground. As Wolverine cut them free of their bonds, supporting Bowser as the Koopa struggled to stand. "Are you alright?" asked Picard. "What did they want from you?"

"From me? Information mostly", said Kurama. "But the Silver Lord's interest in Bowser was mostly in settling some old grudge..."

"Did you see behind the mask?" asked Wolverine.

"Yeah, I saw", growled Bowser weakly. "It's Luigi. The masked Silver Lord is Luigi. But not the Luigi I know. He keeps babbling on about how I killed his brother in our first encounter but it doesn't make sense. I've fought Mario countless times. And on top of that he has crazy messed-up powers as well..."

"Interesting", said Picard. "Perhaps the Empire of Light is not as straightforward as we thought. In any case, we need to find the others who were separated..."

"They were probably taken for execution", said Kurama. "We have to hurry, before it's too late..."

"Agreed", said Picard, not noticing as a green pipe silently phased out of the wall behind him and a silver-clad masked figure reached out for him…

* * *

><p>As the Exorcutioner took his Holy Axe and prepared to finish the young Jinjuuriki, Ash, Dark Pit and Jack could only watch.<p>

On the downward swing, there was a flash of light. The axe went spinning away through the air. Takanuva leapt out to fight the newcomer, but his lance met another as he swung.

Another identical lance...

"What is this!?" shouted Takanuva. "Some dark sorcery? I am Takanuva, Toa of Light, identify yourself!"

"Then we are the same", said his doppelganger, casting a look around. "I am Takanuva of another universe. Now what is the meaning of all this?"


End file.
